Secret Admirer
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: This is what it would be like if i had met Paul london and Brian Kendrick first before Carlito. No Flames, Please! Review though. 6th Chapter on it's way! Rating will change soon. And i mean...No Flames! I get sad when i get flamed. T Rating for Swearing.
1. Secret Admirer

**The Secret Admirer Chapter 1.**

Disclaimer: Listen...Don't call my stories "mary Sue"s..Or i will get angry. I only own me.

As Paul London walked out of the ring in his purple outfit with the matching tassel boots and knee guards…

…He was then followed by a certain cat-girl. This cat-girl had Purple ears on her head, a purple tail... And most strangely... Phoenix wings in the same color as Paul's outfit!

She crept through the halls behind him, and hid behind the extra speakers, but knocked over a microphone that was perched on top of them.

"What was that?" he said. And looked around and behind. "Ooookay…….That was weird…" as he walked away….she crept up and hid again. And when he reached his room…She pounced out and knocked him over!

"Hi!" She said.

"Who are you?" He answered.

"I'm Neko!" She giggled.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I'm here to give you a letter." She said. And with that…she pulled out a red envelope and handed it to him. It only had the words... _"To Paul London."_ He opened it and it read…

_"My Sweetest Paul,_

I Have loved you from across the ring for some time now...  
And when I see you do the 450 Splash... my heart just skips a beat. So... I want to meet you in person. I will leave clues to tell you where I will be... who I am... and where I came from. The first clue is…A red Feather is in the cap of the Announcer…and Red feathers are like "Rising Suns".

Love,  
Your Secret Admirer. "  


"Rising suns? I only know 2 Japanese people….and what does it mean by an announcer? Wait…Funaki! He's Japanese!" and with that... he ran off to find Funaki.

"He just doesn't know yet... And I won't tell him until he has found all the clues." Neko giggled softly.

Paul caught up with Funaki right before he left his room.

"Funaki…Can I see your hat for a second?" He panted.

"Umm…Hai. But why, Paul-san?" Funaki asked.

He handed his hat to him, and just as he knew it... a red feather fell out of it. Along with a tiny note.

"Paul…If you look in the Shower... I might have left something." It read.

And with that... He left to find the next clue.

"Meh…I had to take a shower anyway." He said, as he grabbed some clean clothes…and walked into the shower room. As he let the water run all over his body, he found a plastic baggie with a card in it. He turned off the water and picked it up. It read...

_"Yoo hoo! Paul-sama! Look where you would see the leader! You only have 1 more clue!"_ It read.

"Jeez! How many clues are there?" he wondered. Then he thought…"Wait…A Feather... A card that had a picture of a Tiger's claw on the back…It couldn't be…Nah... It couldn't be her. I'll just find the other clues." And with that... He ran out. "Yikes!" He said.

(He forgot something…His clothes! --)

and (Finally... With clothes on!) He ran out of the shower room with the two clues in hand. "Leaders... What does that even mean?" Then…he got hungry thinking about it. He walked to the cafeteria and grabbed some lunch. He sat next to Heidenreich, and kept thinking about the clue. "Leader…. Does that mean the GM of Smackdown? "He thought. As he took a bite of his lunch... he got an idea!

"I'll just ask someone what this clue means!" after he finished eating... he walked to where the GM of SD, Teddy long was located at.

"Wait Up, playa!" Teddy yelled from about 20 inches behind him.

"..." that was all he could say...until..."There you are! I need to know, did you get a letter from a woman earlier? Or a strange item?"

"Yeaaaaaah...It was from a girl with Cat-ears, tail...and Red wings. It's for you." He pulled out a Red envelope that said _"To Paul-sama."_

"Cool." he said, and read the letter. And this time...The clue was..."Beep Beep! Where do you hear this noise at?" and there was a necklace in it.

The necklace was pure crystal and gold…made just for him.

"Whoa… Whoever this girl is...Must really like me!" He said. And with that... he ran out to find the final clue.

After some searching for where you could hear the sound that was written on the letter, he had an idea where it was at. He left the building and went to the Parking Garage, where someone was shining a bright light in his face. A low, sexy voice was heard… and the lady on top of the car turned down the lights... And there she was….Red phoenix wings that came down to her tail, A Black tail…and Golden Cat eyes with Black cat ears above her Poofed-out hair.

"Hello, Paul….I see you have found the clues I left you." She said with a low, and yet very seductive voice.

"Neko? Is that you?" he asked. Shielding his eyes from the very bright lights.

"Yep. It's me, alright…But I am different from before, no?" she said…with a sly edge to her voice. "The version you saw earlier was a decoy."

"What! What are you?" he said.

"I am a Rainbowian Queen….With powers that you wouldn't imagine." She said.

"Really? Well…Prove it to me." He said, with a curious edge to his voice.

"Ok."

And with that…She jumped off of the car, turned it off... And shape shifted into a panther with Golden eyes, Heart-Shaped tail, and claws with rose-colored tips.

"Is. Is that real?" he asked...and went around her. He felt it, and it was soft…like that of a pillow…and it spoke…"It's me, alright. I told you I could do it."

"Whoa…This is…oh dude…I've got to tell Brian!" He said...

"No. If you tell him…he'll freak out!" She said.

"I don't care…I wanna tell him!" He said, and ran to Brian Kendrick, who was coming out of his dressing room.

But they literally ran into each other.

"Ouch….What's the rush?" He said.

"You've got to come see this! Neko...She's a…" Paul started to say…

"A what?" Someone said from behind the two men.

It was Rey Mysterio.

"Whoa…Both of you…Come with me." He said and grabbed both of their arms. He led them to the parking garage, where she was still sitting down as a panther.

"You see? That's Neko!" Paul Said.

"Whoa….And I thought that was all a trick!" Rey said.

"Nope…It's me, alright. " Neko said.

"And it can talk?" Brian added.

"Well duh…How else can I talk?" She said. "But you three had better keep the secret from the others. They might seek me out as a target."

And in the shadows, a certain Purple-jacketed man was listening in on their conversation.

"So…She can Shape-Shift, huh?" He said. "If I make her an offer that she can't refuse….She can advertise my Simon System!" and with that, he chuckled to himself.

Neko re-shaped herself back to normal, and all 4 of them walked out of the garage…Until, Simon Dean came out and snatched her!

"Whoa! Simon! What are you doing with her?" Brian said.

"Well…She's going to help me sell my Simon System!" he said.

"No she won't!" Paul said, and delivered a Dropkick.

Simon dodged it, and poured Protein powder in their faces. They dodged that and Paul put on his mask at the same time Brian did. In a flash of light, they became the "HooliganZ!"

"Oh man…I'd better call for the Gymini..." Simon said.

_"Golden mask whip!"_ Brian called out, and a golden beam of light hit Simon's hand, which held the Gymini-phone! It clattered to the ground and he tried to grab it. But it was too late.

_"HooliganZ special Ability!"_ Neko called out, and their masks started to glow. As did she.

Simon reached out and pushed the button. It released the power of the Gymini! Both brothers stood there, ready to take the attack.

"_Seal of the accursed mask!"_ All 3 called out, and a beam of light that headed for Rey was shot out. Rey beamed it back with a 619, right at the Gymini!

The seal hit both brothers, and they were sealed within an orb of bright light. As they tried to get out, both brothers broke the seal with a "Simon System Comet Punch." As soon as the seal was broken, Simon picked Neko up by her wings, turning her into a kitten.

"You'll never get her back!" Simon laughed. "She will be the mascot for the Simon System! Without her…You will never use your ultimate move that is contained within your masks!" And with that, he disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Darn it…We've got to get her back." Said Brian.

"But how? I mean…Remember what he said? Ultimate move….Within our masks…What does it mean?" Said Paul.

"Well…Follow me." Said Rey.

The two men followed Rey Mysterio, and they came upon a book full of ancient masks and what they do.

"_The Mask of the HooliganZ."_ Said Rey. "Whoever wears this, can become the HooliganZ; a Duo of Misfits and Powerful fighters. It only works with a pure heart. Now, the creator was a woman who was Half Cat, Half Woman, and Half Golden Phoenix."

"That looks just like Neko!" said Paul.

"That maybe her mother. Now, she created 2 masks and sealed within both, a fraction of her magic. And if you say the three words to unleash the magic, Your Ultimate move will be unleashed…the "Curse of Eternal Light." It will blind and Stun your opponent. And the three words are_…."Troacia….Ariagan…..Solania"._ All 3 are in her language…it means…"Light of the Pure Heart." "Said Rey.

"So…Is there a way we can stop Simon without harming Neko?" Said Brian.

"Yeah….If one of you says the spell, while the other one grabs her…and says the spell. Then she'll finish off." Said Rey. And with that, the three men ran to Simon's room.

Simon laughed hard enough to wake the dead! "Now that I have you…..No one will stop me from selling my Simon System!" He Cackled.

"Yeah, boss!" Said the 1st Gymini brother.

"We're with you, all the way!" said the other Gymini brother.

Neko was being held in a cage that suppressed her magic. She pawed at the cage, only to be shocked every time.

"Brian and Paul will stop you!" She screeched.

"No they won't! As long as I have you captured…They won't attack! "He laughed.

And with that, they burst through the door. When they put their masks on, they instantly transformed.

"Oh man…." Simon said…and reached for Neko's Cage. Rey came up and hit him with a Mysterio-rana! The cage broke….releasing her.

The two Gymini brothers stood in her way, but the two men said_…"Troacia, Ariagan, Solania!"_ And they sent a beam of light so bright, it blinded both of the Gymini. And it stunned them so bad; they had anime-swirly eyes!

Neko came up behind and used her "Moonlight Venom Fang" and bit Simon on the arm. He screamed in pain as the poison flowed through his veins, and after that….He fell asleep.

Neko De-transformed, and joined all 3 men in her dressing room.

"I'm sorry I put you guys through all of this…" She said...

"It's ok. Without you…We wouldn't have found the power of our masks….and the Power within our hearts." Said Paul.

"And with that…We thank you." Said Brian.

"Well….you only have 2 masks left. The Silver masks of Power and the Ninja masks of mystery." Said Neko.

"What do they do?" Said all 3.

"Well…The silver masks of power allow you to transform into any type of animal, person, or item. And the ninja masks allow you to cloak yourself in the shadows, like a ninja." Said Neko.

"Awesome. So, where do we find them?" Said Paul.

"Well….The Ninja masks are a prize in a Jutsu competition. And the Silver masks are in a cave…..somewhere under the ring." She said.

"What do you mean?" Said Rey.

"When no one is in the ring, the boogeyman stays underneath the ring, waiting for victims. If someone answers his riddle, he presents them with the masks." She replied.

"Well…No one is there….so, let's go!" said Paul.

"ok." Said Brian. And all 4 of them headed out.

The ring was dark, and they snuck out under it, but….they fell into a hole. As they fell, they landed onto crimson pillows…that helped cushion their fall….but they took one sniff and almost gagged. The smell of the boogeyman's staff lingered in the air…it smelled like burning oil and dirty socks.

All four of them got up and saw the boogeyman. They crept near him slowly…and rey almost sneezed. Neko used her tail to stop it. But it was too late…he had sneezed. It startled the boogeyman, and he saw the four adventurers.

"I see you've come for my silver masks……."He said, as he twitched and creepily walked… "But…You must answer my riddle to receive them."

"What is it?" Said Paul. "Whatever it is….We'll answer it."

_"Fine…..What has….Four legs in the morning…..two in the noon…..and three in the evening?" _he cackled, his head twitching and laughing insanely…_"You have until the clock reaches my head….Or You will die here!"_

They pondered the answer….and Brian chirped up, saying…"The answer is…Man!"

"What?" Boogeyman questioned.

"A baby has four legs, as in…it's two hands and feet. A kid or a teen walks on two legs, and a cane equals the third leg for an old man!" Brian said, with a smile across his face.

"Aww, man…You're right…." He said sadly, and handed them the masks….which they promptly put on, and transformed into birds. Neko picked Rey up and set him on her back, and they all flew up and out of the hole. And the last sound they heard was the smashing of a clock above the boogeyman's head.

"Now we just need to find the Ninja masks!" Said Paul, with a gleam in his hazel eyes…and Mr. McMahon... was practicing his Jutsu… And challenging anyone who could try and beat him.

They went to his office at the arena where RAW was being held at, and he yelled out… _"Kanji-Kaze No-Jutsu!"_ (Fire Wind Jutsu.) And it struck a Chris Masters Ring Giant, causing it to burn. He laughed loudly….and when Paul opened the door, he calmly said…

"Oh….Hello Gentlemen…and Ms.Twinkle, What can I do for you?" he said.

"Well…Someone said that you had the Ninja Masks." Said Rey.

"And we would like to challenge you for them." Said Neko.

"And what makes you think I would give up my Ninja Masks?" said Vince.

"Because it says here, sir…" Rey pulled out the book and read…"If the owner of the Ninja Masks is challenged, he must accept or he will forfeit the masks by default."

Mr. McMahon Said…"Fine….Whoever can beat my "Kanji-Kaze No-Jutsu", "Kori- No- Jutsu", and "Jishin no-Jutsu…" will earn my masks."

"Fine!" All four of them said.

"Choose two of your fighters to challenge me." He said.

Brian and Paul stepped forward, and prepared themselves.

_"Kori-No-Jutsu!"_ (Ice Jutsu.) He called out, and done his Hand signals after centering his Chakra.

_"Kanji-Kaze No-Jutsu!"_ They called out…and blew a stream of bright crimson flame from their hands. It melted his ice Jutsu in a flash.

_"Kanji-Kaze-No-Jutsu!"_ Mr. McMahon called out.

_"Jishin-No-Jutsu!"_ Both men called, and caused an earthquake to hit him.

"_Jishin No-Jutsu!"_ Mr. McMahon called out…..But it was too late.

_"Kori no-Jutsu!"_ Brian and Paul called out. It knocked him out like being hit with a 450 Splash Pin.

They took the masks from him after he accepted defeat. "Great job, men!" Someday…I'll try and win them back." He smiled.

"Ok…It's a challenge!" Paul said happily.

"Now we have all three sets of masks!" Said Brian.

"Not so fast…" Said a mysterious voice from behind them….It was Simon Dean and the Gymini again. "We're here for your masks now!"

"Try and take them!" Said Rey.

"Fine!" And Paul put his Ninja mask on.

"Come and try it.." Said Brian, pulling on a Silver Mask.

"Attack!" Simon called out, and they went for all 4 of them. Brian transformed into Simon… and said..

"Dude….It's me! The one over there is a fake!" Brian said in his voice…and the 1st Gymini brother knocked out the Real Simon!

:"Ouch…You Bumbling idiot! I'm the real one!" He said, while clutching his arm.

"Yeah? Well then, the real one knows the weakness of the Gymini!" Gymini Brother 1 asked.

"Yeah. The Weakness is…They're muscles can be easily pulled!" He said aloud….And they took advantage of that moment of stupidity.

Neko jumped over the 2nd brother, causing him to pull a stomach muscle. And Paul caused the 1st brother to pull an arm muscle. Both of them were weakened…and fell over.

Paul, Brian, Neko, and Rey all pulled on a random Mask and activated the final attack….

"Full Frontal Ninja Shifter Double Strike!" And with that, a Blinding Specter came out and sealed Simon in an orb of Dark energy. The orb was then turned into glass…and kept out of the light, which would break it.

Neko collapsed in front of Brian and Paul….and turned into a Kitten again. Rey picked her up and took her to Paul and Brian's room to heal. After she woke up…Paul was sitting next to her.

"What was this necklace for?" He said, as he picked up the crystal and gold necklace that was left for him earlier…

"That is the Pendant of Bravery." She said…"Now that we have the 3 masks…That pendant will help unlock the secrets within."

"We'll figure them out in the morning." He said, and took her to where he stayed at…Until the tour moves on.

She laid there, sleeping off the wasted energy….and Paul laid down with her. The Next morning, Paul got up before her. He pulled on some clothes, and grabbed his gear. He woke her up, and joined Brian downstairs. After breakfast, they headed for the gym.

Over at the gym, they saw Kid Kash, Big Show…, Funaki, Rey Mysterio, and Chris Masters. Chris and Rey were on the treadmill, Kid was on the bike, and Funaki and Big Show were lifting weights.

Neko went over to where Kid was at, and got on the bike next to him. Paul and Brian lifted weights, and Rey Mysterio finished up and headed for the pool.

After everyone was done in the weight room, they put on their swimsuits and jumped in the pool as well. Rey was swimming laps around the pool, while the others just swam around and chilled out.

"….So, All I did was weaken him down and hit him with a Dead Level." Kid bragged on. Funaki swam up behind and dunked him underwater,

"……………" Was all kid could say. For right now, at least….his head was still underwater. Funaki let go…and he bobbed back up like a beach ball that was underwater. After catching his breath, Kid lunged at Funaki and knocked him under.

Paul and Neko laughed while Brian was playing Underwater Tag with Big Show, and as Neko looked deep into Paul's eyes…..Something sparked within their hearts, and caused a warm flame to burn within. Orton walked in, wearing nothing but his swimsuit….and as Neko and Paul was going to kiss…He jumped in and drenched both of them.

"Hahahaha! I knew that would snap you out of it!" Said Orton, laughing like a maniac.

"That wasn't cool, Orton!" She said….and splashed water in his eyes.

As Orton tried to get the chlorinated water out of his face and eyes, Neko pulled Paul underwater. She cast a spell that would allow them to speak and breathe underwater, and he said…

"How did you do that?"

"I have my ways." She said, and kissed him.

Paul was so much in love with her, he held her close, and deepened the kiss. As Funaki dove underwater to play another joke, he saw them kissing. Even underwater, his face burned with the color of embarrassment.

He popped back up and said…"Guess what I saw?"

"What? Big Show found the lost city of Atlantis?" Rey joked.

"No."

"Orton's brain?" Said Chris, as Randy sneered.

"No!"

"A tunnel to the center of the earth?" Said Brian.

"No! I saw….Neko and Paul Kissing!" Said Funaki.

"What!" All of them said, and looked underwater. Neko and Paul were kissing. (And I mean, Kissing! Not that Pg-13 type… I mean... "R" Rated! ) Her purple hair was floating like silk, and Paul's hair was all around his head, and messed up.

When Big Show jumped in, it caused a shock that woke both of them up from their trance.

"Oops…" They said...and dried off. The spell wore off…and Neko went back to her hotel room after that. She went into Paul's room, where many noises were coming from it…and a long scream that lasted over a minute. Funaki opened the door, and saw the two lovebirds cuddled together.

"I'll leave them alone." He said, and closed the door.

And the rest….I'll let your figure out by yourselves.


	2. Pendant of Bravery

The Pendant of Bravery  
By Carlitossweetnekochan.  
Continuance of "The Secret Admirer."

The morning after they defeated Simon Dean, All 3 of them went to the arena to face their opponent.

"Who are we fighting this early?" Said Brian.

Paul shrugged his shoulders and said…."I don't know…But let's hope it isn't Undertaker or William Regal…or Kid Kash with Jamie Noble."

"Ditto. I am still kinda sore from what happened yesterday. I mean…Simon and the Gymini are sealed within an orb that can only be destroyed by pure sunlight…not that artificial light. "Neko said.

"Well…It's our turn to come out now." Said Paul, and he lowered his mask. Brian did the same, and Neko transformed into her panther-form.

The music played for Paul and Brian to come out and the announcer said_…"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Making their way into the ring, accompanied by Nekoyasha, at a combined weight of 610lbs, Paul London and Brian Kendrick! "_They ran down the ring, and when they jumped in….Neko pounced into the middle and transformed back to her Cat-girl form, but the ears were golden and the tail was gold…and her wings were gold. But her clothes were blue and silver. Paul and Brian were wearing Gold Masks along with Blue and Silver clothes.

_"And making their way in, at a combined weight of 367 lbs…Kid Kash and Rey Mysterio!"_ The announcer said, as Kid Kash's music played. Kid was wearing black pants with White Dragons and a Yin-Yang Skull in the middle. While Rey was wearing silver metallic pants and a mask that matched. The bell rang and the match started.

The fight continued on until Paul got onto the top rope after Brian used a Sliced Bread #2, and Paul finished off Kid with a 450 Splash Pin.

"1…2….3!" Said the Referee.

_"Here are your Winners, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!"_ Said the Announcer.

As they cheered, the pendant around Paul's neck started to glow. Neko tapped him on the shoulder and said…"The pendant is glowing! Let's go backstage and see what happens!"

Paul Replied…"Ok."

And they all went backstage to Brian's dressing room. From there, the pendant was glowing brighter. The drawer that Simon's orb was put into was cracked open somehow, and when the light hit it, it shattered and disappeared. And all of a sudden, the pendant glowed very bright, and caused their masks to combine into one. It was no longer a purple ninja hood, or a gold mask, or a Silver mask, but it was a Platinum mask!

"Whoa…What is that?" Said Brian.

"That's the Mask of Mystery!" Said Rey, who had just popped up behind them.

"Where did you come from?" Said Paul.

"I just got here." Said Rey.

"Oh. Well…How do you know about the mask?" said Brian.

"Well…While we were looking at the masks earlier, I spotted that one and read the passage to myself. It's supposed to be able to talk to the dead, teleport the user, or strengthen/Weaken the person who is wearing it." Rey explained.

"Oh…Ok…"said all 3 of them.

Meanwhile, as Simon was just getting out of the orb, the Gymini helped him regain his energy by casting a special Power-Return spell.

"I can't believe that attack actually worked! I though it would backfire!" Said Simon.

"Yeah…." Said Jessie (Gymini 1) (You know what's weird? Gymini sounds like Gemini! Isn't that ironic?)

"We'll get them next time!" Said Jake. (Gymini 2)

"While I was in that accursed orb, I overheard something. The masks were made out of her mother's magic. Maybe…" He said, and molded three masks out of Protein powder, some magic from the shattered orb, and a little bit of his energy into it.

"The masks of Darkness! With these masks….We can weaken the HooliganZ and put their female companion into a deep sleep!" Simon Cackled.

Meanwhile…

"Let's try this mask out!" Said Paul, reaching for the mask.

"No! Not yet." Said Brian. "We don't know what it will do yet."

"Well, Rey is a mask aficionado, we should let him try." Said Neko.

And with that, Rey put the mask on. Within a second, it teleported him onto Brian's shoulders. Then he teleported back.

"What was it like?" Said Paul.

"It was cool!" Said Rey. "I felt like I was being pulled through a plastic straw, but it was cool!"

"Let me try." Said Brian. And as soon as he put it on, it put him into a trance. And the next thing they knew…He was speaking in the voice of Andre the Giant!

"Hello! It's been a while since I last talked to anyone…Since I'm dead and all that…well, I just wanted to drop by and say hello before I get back to the spirit world…after all, we may have passed on, but we are not forgotten!" Andre said, before giving Brian his body back.

"Whoa…I'm dizzy…" Brian said and put the mask down.

"Regain your energy and take a break. Let Paul try now." Said Rey.

When Paul put on the mask, he got stronger! He quickly took it off and put it down. "Whoa. That was freaky." Said Paul.

"You think that was freaky?" Said Neko. "Simon's Orb is gone!"

All 3 men gasped and Brian said…"I thought we sealed him!"

"We did….But the Pendant's light must have broken it!" Said Rey.

They all searched the place to find him, but to no avail. They finally looked in the dressing room for the Gymini, and there he was, smirking and laughing.

"Yeah! I see you've brought Miss Neko with you!" Said Simon.

"Yeah, so?" Said Rey.

"Well…Check us out now! We have masks as well!" Said Jessie.

"What?" All 4 of them said.

They put on their masks, but Simon did not. Paul and Brian put on their masks, and prepared to fight. The power of Brian's mask was shorted out when Jessie got near him and power bombed him! Then, as Rey, Paul, and Neko were fighting, Simon got behind Neko and put his mask on her face. It sent her into a deep sleep, as long as the mask was on her.

Simon and the Gymini teleported away until they saw Neko laying there.

"What happened?" Said Paul.

"I don't know…But that mask wasn't on her before!" Said Rey.

Brian tried to get it off of her face, but was unable to. Rey tried…but to no avail.

"This is a Sleeping Beauty Cliché, huh?" Said Rey.

"Yeah…But instead of a needle pricking her finger….Simon's mask put her to sleep!" said Paul.

"We've got to find a way to wake her up!" Said Brian, as they took her to Rey's room. They laid her down and walked out of the room. But the Boogeyman was lurking in the shadows….and snatched her away. When the men came back, she was missing!

"Oh man….One of us should have stayed here to keep an eye on her!" Said Paul, freaking out.

"This really sucks..." said Brian.

"Yeah….We've got to find her!" Said Paul.

And with that, all 3 men ran out of the room. They searched everywhere. From the GM's office, to the Cafeteria, just about everywhere! But they did not check Boogeyman's hiding place. They turned into lions and jumped down the hole….

But what they saw was creepy. Neko was being held by her arms from chains on the wall, her legs were strapped in, and her head was dangling lifelessly. Daggers were pointing up in case she escaped, and the Boogeyman was casting a ritual.

_"Let this virgin sacrifice be enough to soothe thy evil soul…and let me take in the flames of my ancestors! "_ He said while sprinkling some dark white powder around the daggers.

"Whoa…He's going to try and kill her!" Whispered rey.

"No he's not! Not while we're here!" Said Brian. He kept his silver mask on and transformed into a Demon. He walked up to the Boogeyman and talked to him in an ancient language. He actually understood it, and walked back to the exit. Brian de-transformed and told the group...

"He's going to sacrifice her just to get some sort of ancient power. And he needs a "Virgin Sacrifice." So to speak."

"Umm…Ok…I knew he was freaky, but this is creepy." Said Rey.

"I'm all out of Poisoned Bat's fang….I must find some more!" Said Boogeyman as he was creating a sacrificial poison. And with that, he climbed up the hole and out into the arena.

While he was gone, Paul unlocked the chains that held Neko in place, and Rey cut the straps from her legs. Brian carried her as Paul transformed into a Phoenix and carried all of them out of the hole. Then, they took Melina as she was sleeping and replaced her for the original Sacrifice. As Paul and Brian were laughing, they heard Melina scream…

…And said at the same time…"Awesome!" And walked back to the room.

"We still don't know how to remove the mask…" Said Brian.

"But we need to find out how, fast!" Said Rey.

"Why?" Both men said.

"Because the Masks of Darkness weaken the wearer of pure hearted people, and puts to sleep…Maidens of any world." Said rey, reading the passage out of the book. "But someone tore out the way to reverse the magic!"

"Who had the book last?" Said Brian.

"I used it to hit Simon in the head…it must have gotten tore out of the book!" Said Paul.

"We've got to find Simon in order to find out how to remove the mask!" Said Brian.

They put their masks away, and were in their Street Clothes again. Paul was wearing a Red shirt with the Element Logo on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Brian was wearing a men's white tunic, khaki pants, and white sneakers. "Let's find him….and awaken our friend." Said Paul, his Hazel eyes twinkling.

"Let's go." Said Brian, his Blue eyes sparkling with hope.

As they searched….Both men thought…"If I was Simon Dean…Where would I be hiding?" Until a Light bulb turned on in their heads…"The Gym!" They said together. And with that, they ran to the gym to confront the Purple-Jacketed Simon Dean. (With his Gymini.)

The Trio of Confusing Males were in the gym, just laughing at the HooliganZ's Dismay that they had the missing piece of the puzzle.

"Without this piece of their book, they can't re-awaken Neko!" He laughed.

As Brian and Paul watched on, Neko was still knocked out…but Rey noticed something on her right boot. It was part of Jessie's mask! As they laughed it up, Brian and Paul jumped out like Ninjas, and surprised the three men.

"Brian! Paul! What are you two doing here?" Said Simon.

"We're looking for a page from our book." Said Brian.

"What book?" The Gymini Said.

"Don't play dumb…Simon took it out." Said Paul.

And they pulled out their Gold masks to transform, but Brian put Neko on a bench before they put them on.

"What? You two are the HooliganZ!" Simon asked

"Yep, and we're…" Brian Started.

"….Going to kick your butt…" Continued Paul.

"….Into Oblivion!" Both of them said as they slipped on their masks and gained their powers back. After the Transformation, Paul pulled his mask up onto his head, and opened his glowing Hazel-green eyes. Brian did the same, but his Blue eyes were glowing as well.

"Oh Crap…." Said Jessie.

"Ditto that…" Said Jake.

"Same here!" Said Simon.

And with that, Brian held them off until Paul could grab the piece of the book away from Simon, and read the passage out loud.

_"Only the Kiss of a true love can break the spell of the Dark Mask." _

"True Love? I know I've kissed Neko before, and Since Brian has a Girlfriend and Rey is married…That probably makes it me! "He said; as he looked at the woman he loved.

Brian got on top of Jessie's shoulders, As Paul got on top of Jake's shoulders.

"450 Power Splash!" They called out as Rey jumped and Split-Kicked both Gymini and all three splashed them. After that, Simon was still standing and the Gymini were knocked out. Rey and Brian held him back, as Paul ran to Neko and pulled his mask up.

"Neko…It's time to break the spell that was placed upon you…And make sure Simon and his Gymini never bother us again." Paul Thought as he closed his eyes and kissed Neko on her masked lips.

The mask cracked apart….shuddered…and broke apart as Neko opened her eyes slowly to focus in on who was next to her.

"…Paul? Is that…you?" She said weakly.

"Yes…it's me…Simon put on the Mask of Darkness upon your face…and you were put into a deep sleep….like a deadly trance." He explained.

Neko slowly got up…and walked toward Simon with a look of hatred in her eyes.

_"You put me to sleep….Terrorized my friends….almost killed me…and now this! It's time to put you away forever." _She said with a gleam of anger in her eyes. Then she pulled out a tiny box and said…."Open the box…and you'll see what I mean."

He did so, and when he did that…He and his Gymini were sucked into an Alternate-Dimension where everyone looked the same as he did!

Meanwhile, back in Paul's Hotel room, Neko was playing her flute.

"Nice song. " Paul said, with a towel around his waist.

"Thanks…It's the Song of Calming. It helps put people to sleep." Said Neko.

"Can it help me?" He said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sure. Just lay down. "

_He did so, and pulled the covers over him. She started to play, and it drifted him off to sleep. As he dreamt, He thought of the next day._

Ch.3 will be here soon. 


	3. Power From Within

**_Power From Within  
By Carlitossweetnekochan._**  
**_Chapter 3 of "Secret Admirer"._**

Paul London slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus in the morning light that was coming in through his hotel room, as Neko slept next to him in her bathrobe and a towel on her head. He smiled and got up.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After stepping in, he hummed to himself while the water was washing over every part of his hard,muscular body. He then washed his hair, and thought of what was going to happen today. Brian knocked on the door while Neko was sleeping…but came in with the spare cardkey to their room. He walked through the cooled off room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Paul! Are you in there?" He asked.

"Yeah…Why?" Paul replied.

"Because I got a letter today from a person named _"Astroligia"._ He says it's urgent.' Brian said.

"Can you read it to me? I'm kinda busy." Paul said.

"Sure."

The letter said...

To Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and Nekoyasha Twinkle.

_If you are reading this letter…That means that a new force has been awakened…Two demons have arisen last week and I couldn't deliver this to you. Their names are Umaga and Khali. They are looking for your masks to crush them and make sure the HooliganZ does not try and stop them from taking "The Crystal". Good luck._

Astroligia.

"The Crystal? That makes no sense!" Paul yelled out. And woke up his friend.

"Huh? I overheard you got a letter….Can I see it?" Neko said.

"Sure…" He said, and handed the letter over.

She read it about 4 times until she realized….

"They're looking for my necklace."

"What?" Both men asked…After Paul came out of the shower, Hair brushed and towel around his waist.

"I have a necklace on with an Enchanted Mystic Fire amethyst. It helps keep any morons away from me, and can open portals to the different arenas without traveling. So if they get their hands on it….they can beat up every member of the Smackdown and RAW Roster without breaking a sweat!" She explained…and showed them the necklace.

In the sunlight, it sparkled with a beautiful purple glow to it. Both men were awestruck to see such a gorgeous necklace like that.

"Well….As long as we're here…That will never happen!" Paul said, shivering a bit.

"Paul-honey…." Neko said as she tossed him some clothes. "Get dressed." She giggled.

He blushed, and walked back into the bathroom to dry off and get dressed. They then went to the mall to hang out until it was time to go to the gym at 3:00. They walked into a music store so Brian could see if they had the White Stripes' album in yet.

Then Neko took them into two videogame stores and got _"Legends of Wrestling"_ and _"Jak 2". _Paul pulled them into the arcade and beat Neko at **Dance Dance Revolution Extreme**.

But little did they know, as they were having fun, two men were spying on them. One man was wearing a gray business suit and hat, the other, wearing a black business suit.

"Come on….The crystal is just around her neck…and we can ambush them right now!" Said the 1st man.

"No. We'll do this my way." Said the 2nd man, as the trio walked into a store called "Bedroom Magic Boutique". (That's a real store here where I live.)

As they looked through all of the merchandise they had, Neko bought an item that she wouldn't tell Paul about until after Smackdown. As they walked out to the Parking lot, the two men came out and startled them!

_"Hello…Keeper of the Crystal…." _The 1st man said in a Cuban accent.

"Who are you?" All 3 said.

"I am Armando Alexandro Estrada! " He yelled out. "Me and my friend Dalvari are here to take your crystal…and your masks and Crush them!" He said.

"You are such a big-mouth." Dalvari said and summoned Khali. Armando called out Umaga. Khali stood at 7'3" and 380 pounds (is that right?)…with dark black hair and sharp eyes…but had hands like the Big Show and was stronger than Kane and Big Show combined!  
Umaga stood at about 6'5" and had tribal markings on his face, arms, and body. His hair was in dreadlocks, and had a fang necklace on, along with a pair of black shorts and a red Sarong. He grunted and started to talk in Samoan. Armando translated.

"He says…He will crush your masks into dust!"

"Not gonna happen." Brian said, and pulled out the Silver mask. Paul pulled on the Gold mask, and they transformed into the HooliganZ! Paul had on the Blue and white outfit…while Brian had on the Purple and Silver outfit. Neko transformed into a Jaguar-Woman.

"Crush Them!" Dalvari said.

"Same with you!" Armando said as well.

The two chased after them, and Brian bounced off of the wall and onto the large man's shoulders. Paul knocked down Umaga with a Dropsault. After the Samoan powerhouse got up…the two men combined their powers to knock out the three with a Heavyweight Hammer Fist. While they were knocked out, Dalvari tried to remove the necklace, but could not.

But Khali took the masks…All 3…and crushed them. They crumbled into dust, and they left to re-strategize on how to get the crystal.

Brian, Paul, and Neko woke up to see that their masks were crushed….and could not believe what had happened. They called Theodore long to tell them that they would be running late today.

They went back to their hotel rooms and were curious as to why they couldn't take the necklace, but crushed their masks…all three types!

"Why couldn't they take your necklace?" Said Brian.

"I don't know!" She said,

"Strange….They took our masks…but not the necklace!" Said Paul.

_"Maybe it's because of a power from within us…"_ She whispered…

"What?" Both men inquired.

"Nothing." Neko said. _"Maybe the prophecy is coming true." _

They got ready to go, but as soon as they left…Khali and Umaga with their managers appeared in the parking lot.

"We're here to finish what we started!" Dalvari said.

"Same here! And this time...We'll take the necklace instead of knocking you out to do it!" said Armando.

Both demons growled and Paul said…"We can take them...even without our masks!"

"Yeah!" Said Brian, and they started to attack both of them, both of the demons yawned and knocked them backwards with one hand. Umaga used his thumb to spike Paul's throat, and Khali smacked Brian down.

Neko tried to bite Khali's arm, but did not leave a scratch! She was knocked back into the wall, and she looked with her deep green eyes at the pain both men endured…she started to cry…

"Leave them alone…" she whispered…

Both of them could barely stand…

"Leave them alone…"

And before the final blow was struck, she yelled…

**"Leave them Alone!"**

A tear fell on the crystal, revealing bright golden light that came out and struck Paul…Healing him. A Silver light hit Brian, healing him…and a purple light hit both demons, wondering why they felt so weakened.

Both men stared at the demons, their eyes glowing Silver and Gold, and their masks came back….but more powerful than before. When Paul put his on, his clothes became a brighter blue, and it had blinding white stripes on it. Brian put his on as well, and his outfit was the same, and on the backs of their outfits….was the word **_"HooliganZ"_ **and they had Ninja-like gauntlets on their hands.

"Crap…We're screwed…" Said Dalvari.

"We're not!" Said Armando. "Get them, Umaga!"

He charged at both men, only to get blasted back somehow.

"What's this!" Armando said while looking at both men.

"Our thoughts are unified…." Said Paul.

"…And together as one." Said Brian.

"And with the power from within our hearts…." They said in unison, as Neko got up weakly, and stood with both of them…

"We will defeat you!" They finished after healing Neko.

They took off their masks, and looked at both of them with glowing eyes. Neko's eyes were glowing as well…and both men cast a spell to lock all four enemies in place.

"Neko…can I see your necklace?" Said Paul.

"Sure." She said and took off the necklace.

She handed it to Paul, and it hovered in-between both men.

"Will you help us with this spell?" Said Brian.

"I shall." She replied and hovered on front of both or them. She turned around and helped weave the spell.

_"Sealia…" _Paul Said.

_"Aquanaos…" _Brian continued.

_"Trigania!" _Neko finished, as the Amethyst sparkled with bright, cosmic energy. It cracked, shattered…and the pieces were used to seal away the four who tried to do more harm against them.

After that, all of the amethyst pieces were sealed into a gold box, and put in Neko's suitcase, just in case they needed it again. After Smackdown, Paul and Brian passed out in the hotel room from exhaustion.

Neko came back out of the bathroom with a bowl of cold water and two washcloths. She folded one up and wet it in the water. She then placed it on Paul's forehead so that he would cool off. She did the same with Brian, and they woke up after they cooled down a little bit.

"Thanks for helping us." Paul said weakly.

"No problem. I'll always be here for you." She whispered.

"Yeah…thank so much, Neko." Brian whispered, and weakly blew a kiss to her.

She smirked and kissed Brian on the cheek (Hey…he has a girlfriend.), and Paul was kissed on the lips. Paul asked…"What was that new power?"

"The Power from within your heart." Neko said.

"What?" Both men whispered.

"Since both of you were fighting very bravely, a power came out and it came from your heart…not your masks." She explained.

"Well…that explains everything." Brian said, and fell asleep.

Neko got up and put Brian in his room, and both she and Paul fell asleep for the night.

Chapter 4 will be up very soon. It's called "Is there a Cure!" 


	4. New Masks,New Powers,New Enemies!

**Chapter 4**

**Of "Secret Admirer"**

**By: _ChrisSabinsSexyAngel_. ((I changed my Username))**

"**Is there a Cure?"**

London woke up the next morning to see that his girlfriend wasn't there. He looked around his hotel room, from the Bedroom he shared to the walk-in Closets, until he heard the water running. He peeked in the bathroom to see her standing there, taking a shower. He also noticed that her Blue and gold tail was Visible from the sliding Glass doors. With a blush, he closed the door.

"Huh?" She said and finished her shower. Drying off, she noticed the strange Oni-like mask on the sink. However, there was only one half of it. ((Oni means Demon, like Yasha means Demon.)) "I didn't notice this here…" She dried off, put her clothes on, Put her hair up, and walked out with the Halved Oni-mask in her hands.

"London? Are you in here?" She called out.

"I'm here. What's up?" He said, as he was putting his gear in his bag.

"Have you noticed this mask?" She said, holding out the half of the mask. "I just saw it when I got out of the shower."

"No…we should go see Rey. " He said and pulled his long black hair back.

"But he's at the Gym, For rehab on his knee... And I know he doesn't have his cell with him." She said.

There was a knock on the door, and Kendrick walked in. "Hey! Have y'all noticed this? I found this Mask-half in my room!"

"Ironic...Because so did we. It looks familiar." London said. They put the mask pieces in Neko and London's sports bags, and headed out.

A shadowy figure appeared around the corner, laughing to himself. His dark blue eyes scanned all three. He spoke with an Greaser tone.

"We're so close to getting those titles..." He said, speaking about the Tag-Team titles. His accomplice just laughed.

"The Oni mask of Control should control one of them as soon as it's put together."

London, Kendrick, and Neko all headed to the Gym, where they saw Vito... in his dress... bench pressing, Matt Hardy heading to the pool, Mercury and Melina looking at themselves in the Mirror, and Undertaker swimming laps around the pool.

London came out of the dressing room, dressed in his black shorts, long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and a red Tank top with a pair of sneakers. Kendrick came out, wearing a yellow tank top and Blue shorts with Black sneakers, and Neko came out with her brown hair in a cute rainbow pull-back headband, pink and white tank top with the words "Sexy Kitten" on the front with Blue jean shorts and blue sneakers with shock-springs on them.

As they were working out, the two 50's men peeked around the corner and had a lock on them. The 1st one put his hands in a summoning-jutsu position (Watch _Naruto _to see It. Oi.) , and began chanting in Japanese.

(For those who cannot understand Japanese, I will translate.)

…_Dark energy, come forth and combine…Combine with the Purest soul…infuse your energy within the guardian of the Crystal!…I Summon you, Oni Mask of Control!!!_

The two halves came out of the gym bags and combined into a whole. It laughed in a dark voice and flew to its masters. London tried to pick up a 60-pound dumbbell , and succeeded. Kendrick picked up a 50-pound one, as Neko headed to the pool room.

"Hey Neko! Where ya headed?" Said Paul.

"I'm gonna go swim a few. Wanna join me in the Whirlpool later? "

"Sure!" Said Brian.

She opened the door, and stepped in.

"Blast! We'll get her when she gets out!" Said the 50's man.

"Right." Said the other man.

London headed for the locker room to change into his swim shorts and join his girlfriend in the pool. Kendrick finished with his workout and followed.

"Hmm…maybe we can follow those two dudes and attack when the time is right!" Said the other man.

"Might work…Let's do it."

London stepped in with a pair of Red swimshorts and jumped in. The cool water made him shiver a bit, but he got used to it. He swam along the side of the pool with his long, black ponytail coming undone and covering his muscular body with a cascade of black hair. He swam along until he literally ran into the wall.

"Ow…should've looked where I was swimming…" He said and grabbed his head. He then swam to where she was and dived under.

"Huh?" She said and looked around. The only other people in the room were herself, some random people, Edge, Batista, Johnny Nitro and Jeff Hardy.

London sprang up and pounced on her. Both of them fell underwater, and when they came up, their hair was all around their faces. So they brushed it out of their faces and started to laugh. Kendrick jumped in, wearing tan swim trunks.

They stayed in the pool for a while and then got in the Whirlpool. She set it for 60 minutes and when they stepped in, it felt blissfully happy. London went over to the other side and sat down next to his girlfriend. He then locked lips with her for a moment as the two men walked in. Kendrick immediately knew who they were.

"Domino and Deuce?!"

"That's right. And now we're gonna make one of you give us the titles…whether you like it or not!" said Domino.

"No you won't!" Said Paul.

"Oh yeah? Recognize this?" Deuce said and showed them the mask.

"That's the mask from our sports bags!" said Neko.

"That's right. We've combined it into the Oni Mask of Control!" said Domino.

_Oni Mask of Control: An Ancient mask that let you control the wearer for as long as you desire. Be warned. To remove it, you must either pull it off while saying "Oni Mask…Release my friend and be here no more! Be gone for good!" and be sure there is water nearby for the spell to work. Or by just saying the spell itself when the enemy is flying backwards._

"I've heard of it…who ever its target is, be careful." Said Kendrick.

"Okay." Said the other two.

Domino threw the mask like a boomerang, and it headed for Neko, who dived in the pool. London kicked it away with a missile Dropkick. It bounced off the walls and ricocheted off the floor,making it bounce every way possible.

Kendrick then hit it with a hard ball, which caused it to fall to the floor and become lifeless.

"Darn it!!" Said Domino. "We'll get that mask back! And Force you to give us those title belts!"

"That won't happen." Said Kendrick, laughing.

After they finished their workout, they went out for lunch. Kendrick knew this one place that served really good pizza, so London drove them there. They sat down at a cute table that was shaped like a shooting star, and their waitress came up to them and said...

"Welcome to the Shooting Star Pizzeria!" She said with a cheerful smile. She set down some silverware and some plates. "What can i get ya'll to drink?"

"I'll take a sweet tea." Said Neko.

"Sprite for me." Said London.

"I'll take a Lemonade." Said Kendrick.

"Ok! Just help yourselves to anything while i get them!" She said with a giggle.

All three got up and got what they wanted, and when they returned to their table, a trio of girls came up to them.

"Aren't you three Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and Nekoyasha Twinkle?" The blonde one asked.

"Yeah.." Said Neko.

"Awesome!!" All three of them cheered. "Can we get your Autographs?!"

"Why not." Said London.

Neko picked her purse up and pulled out a Purple, Red, and Blue Glitter pen. She signed in the Blue ink, with a heart over the letter "I" in Twinkle. Kendrick signed in the Red ink, adding a Star after his name. And Paul signed in the Purple ink, adding his own touch to it.

"Oh My God! We've got their signatures! And it's of the Tag-Team Champs and their manager!" Squealed all three.

They just laughed and smiled.

"Have a nice day, girls!" said Neko.

"We Will!" They cheered and left.

After they finished, they paid for their meal and left as well. Their next destination was to the hotel to chill. However, Domino and Deuce jumped on the car and teleported them away from their Destination.

They reappeared in the middle of an abandoned parking lot. Domino and Deuce stood there and laughed.

"Now we'll get those belts! However...We can't let your Spellcaster interfere. _"Solac anonk tokai!" _Deuce said.

She felt weak, causing her to fall over in her seat. London and Kendrick saw what happened and got out of the car, masks in hand.

"Masks? What are you two going to do? Put on a show for us?"

"These are the masks of the HooliganZ! Since no one can see us..." Said London...

"Mask of the Moon!" Said Kendrick, holding his Silver mask.

"Mask of the Sun!" Said London, holding his Gold mask.

"Transform!"

In an instant, their clothes shifted from what they were wearing into Red,black, and white ring gear, however...it was an armor that was very strong. They gained Ninja-like gauntlets on their hands, razor-sharp knee pads, and their masks finished off the whole ensemble.

"Champion Mode!"

They gained a golden colored ribbon that attached to their outfits, causing their titles to appear around their waists.

"HooliganZ Transformation, Complete!"

They lifted their masks off and set them on their heads.

"You two demons are going down!" Said Kendrick.

"Demons? We're fallen Angels." Said Domino. He extended his wings, along with his partner's .

"Did they watch _Dogma_ or something?" Said London.

"Oni Mask of Control! Go straight for their Spellcaster!!" commanded Deuce.

It flew right for her, but London, with his mask off...blocked it. His mask fell off...causing it to attach to him. He couldn't get it off...but then collapsed. He then got up, the Oni mask on his face...and looked at who he flew onto.

"My Masters...I grabbed the wrong body...But it shall suffice until the ritual is complete. However...I can still take his title away from him..." London said...In a voice unlike his own.

"Hnrg...What happened?" Neko said, waking up. "Ah! The Oni mask of Control! It's on London?!"

"Yes, My dear Spellcaster...With the mask on your Boyfriend here...I can keep him under my control until the ritual is complete...Then i can possess your body and summon the most deadliest creatures there are! Umaga...Khali...Abyss...Kane...Undertaker...The possibilities are endless!" He spoke.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Oniga, Spirit of the Oni Mask! A Deadly demon that was summoned by those two men. You see, I too am a Spellcaster. But i was sealed away by your mother, Cherianna! Because of her, I was turned into an Oni mask and sealed away. And now i'm here for my Revenge! " He glared at her.

But...He just remembered. He needed the Spellcaster to use as a catalyst to channel the magic out of the dark realm. He grabbed her and Kendrick...But she grabbed his fallen mask before they teleported out of there, and into a ceremonial cavern.

"This is where the ritual will take place. See that table and those two spaces on each side? Well, When i put the Spellcaster here, She'll be held down by Rainbowianite! And when i start the ritual, dark energy will be pulled from her and into me... And your title belt along with the one i have...will act like conductors for the magic! " He said, with a demonic smile.

He threw Kendrick into a cage, and put Neko on a long table, which kept her in place because of a certain stone that suppressed her magic. It was Rainbowianite. She could not move an inch. Kendrick looked down, and noticed his belt was missing!.

"Where is it?! Where did my title belt go?!" he exclaimed.

"Looking for this?" Oniga said, holding up both belts. He placed them on either side of Neko's unmoving body, laughing evilly. "With both belts, All three of us can become more powerful than your Spellcaster friend over there."

"She maybe a cat-girl...With phoenix Wings...and different powers...And she maybe a Spellcaster... But she's our friend! London! You've got to fight it!" Kendrick said.

"Kendrick...Help...me..." London said in what little of his real voice was left.

"London?! You've got to fight the mask's control!" Kendrick said, trying to escape the cage.

"I'm...Trying..."

"He cannot hear you anymore. I am Oniga, the Spirit of the Oni Mask! Now...It's time..." Oniga said and started the ritual. The stones lit up and started to drain the energy from her and as she laid there, she screamed because the energy was being sucked out from her body,which hurt her. The dark wisps of energy entered Oniga's borrowed body, causing him to gain dark markings on his arms.

"Neko! Do you have London's Mask?" Kendrick called out.

"Yeah...But with the Rainbowianite keeping me held down...I can't do a thing!"

"But maybe i can! I can levitate the mask onto you!" he said.

"But what will that do?!"

"Just trust me!"

He concentrated on the mask, causing it to float, and let it land on her face. She instantly transformed. Her wings became golden, and her clothes became more Diva-ish.. Like Trish Stratus's clothes. (her Pink and Black outfit from DOR2. ) And when her ears and tail became Crystalline... She broke free during the ritual.

"Oniga! Have you completed the ritual?" Called out both Domino and Deuce as they walked in. They gasped when they saw her floating there, free from the Rainbowianite stones.

"But...How?! She's weakened by Rainbowianite!!" Said Domino. "She once revealed it in an interview! And i have it saved,too! "

"Sometimes...What you hear can be false...But it is true. Only when i'm in my Semi-Mortal form! When i'm in my full form...I cannot be held down. Kendrick! Let's get that mask off him! " She said and broke the cage with a well-placed kick.

"Alright. Golden Fist!" Kendrick said and punched him hard enough to knock him into the water. As London flew backwards, Kendrick yelled out the release spell.

"Oni Mask…Release my friend and be here no more! Be gone for good!"He yelled... causing the mask to fall off.

When the mask hit the water...It fell off, causing London to have his body back, and the mask dissipated.

"But...how!?"

"Power from within. You'll understand it when you finally get a heart to replace that black hole." Said London, weakly. Kendrick teleported them out, and back to their room.

"Are you ok?" Neko said, with his mask still on her.

"Yeah..But how did you gain my mask?" London said, laying down on the bed with an ice pack on his stomach, where Kendrick had hit him while he was Oniga.

"Dunno...it just happened." She said and took it off. She transformed back into her true self.

"I see...Do you think you can make a mask like your mom?"London asked, wincing as he got up.

"I can try...But it will take a day for this to work."

"I hope so...Because if we have three masks, I've read...That we gain a new form. Our outfits will be Black and white that time. " Said London.

"Cool...I had better get to work on it." She said and pulled out a tiny Cauldron. She then filled it with Plaster of Paris, boiled it, and added a tiny shard from her broken Necklace crystal, to make it magic. After a long night of letting it boil, she then took a tiny mask mold which was only Half-mask, but had a pointy nose.

Kendrick came in while she was stirring the mix.

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" He said and almost startled her.

"Dude! I'm busy making a mask!" She smiled. "If you're looking for London, check the Walk-in Closet."

"Ok." He walked over, where he heard a crash.

"Crap!!"

"You ok?"

"Kendrick? Yeah, I'm ok...just some boxes fell on me."

"I'm coming in." He said and walked in, only to see a Half-dressed London standing in only his Blue jeans, Socks, and Sneakers.

"I Couldn't find my blue hoodie. Or my Red tanktop. And when i spotted them, some boxes fell on me."

"Ouch."

"I know." London said and pulled them on. Kendrick levitated the boxes up with his Silver mask in hand.

((A/N: I'll explain all the masks at the end of this chapter.))

"Anyway...After that Oni mask dissapeared...somehow those two dudes became stronger." Said Kendrick.

"It's complete!" Neko cheered. She held up a white mask with the Amethyst piece in the center. However, it was a Half-Mask just like what London saw in the book. "Guys...I hope i did this right...But these are our new masks! "

"Sweet!" Both of them said and took them. London kissed his girlfriend on the lips and set the mask on top of his head,trying not to knock it down when he pulled on his shirt and Hoodie.

They then heard an explosion come from downtown. Neko flew out from the balcony and saw what was going on. She flew back and said "It's the two morons."

Domino and Deuce were firing their attacks at random places, trying to lure them out.

They finally got there and saw them.

"Ahh...The HooliganZ. And their spellcaster, Neko. So nice to meet you again. But it will be short-lived. Dark Flame Assault!" Said Domino,Opening his mouth and firing a blackish flame at all three, almost hitting them at the last second..

All three of them put their new masks on, and as predicted...They became their new forms, also known as "Yin-Yang Londrick!" However, Neko's outfit just became their colors, along with her Wings.

"New forms?!" Both men said, confused. They were Re-strategizing because of this.

"Yep. And i forgot to mention...These masks have two sides! They can become the masks we have on, or fierce Bondage-masks!" Said Neko.

"How do we switch?" Asked London.

"Just say "Switch!" It's pretty Straight-forward,baby. The Bondage masks allow us to have a protection from any fumes or any dangerous liquid. And...We can also change voices!" She giggled.

"Sweet." Said Kendrick.

"Let's get them!"all three called out.

They ran forward, in such blinding speed...Domino and Deuce couldn't tell where they were!

"Where are they?!" They said, confused.

"Tri-Kick!" All three of them said, and kicked all three up in the air with a Super-kick!

Domino pulled out a Toxin-Bomb, unplugged it, and tossed it down. It filled their battle area with a purplish colored smoke.

"Switch!" They called out, causing their masks to melt over their mouths and around to the back of their heads, taking form of Leather Bondage masks. The blackish mask looked like something out of a Fetish-Club. ((You know...Dominatrixes and stuff...))

"Holy cow!...Where did they get those masks? It looks like something out of that one show... **_CSI_**... You know, the episode called _"Lady Heather's box" , _Right?_" _Said Domino, confused.

"Yeah...It does..." Said Deuce.

"You can't defeat us, no matter what you use!" Said Kendrick, running towards him,after London blasted the wings off of Deuce, with a Champion Beam. But Neko used an Acid Claw attack to melt the wings off Domino.

"Tornado Dagger!" he ran around Deuce,slicing the air around him. He ran back to where London was, only to see that he didn't do anything.

"You didn't even hit me!" Said Deuce, laughing.

"Didn't i?" He smirked.

"Huh?" Deuce fell down, with lots of gashes and cuts on his body. Blood spurted from everywhere, causing him to lie face down in his own blood. He died within 30 minutes.

"I'm...sorry...Domino...you'll have to...finish them yourselves..." Were his final words.

"You killed my partner...Now i'll kill you three!" He said and pulled out a sword. However, Neko got behind Domino as London pulled out a Kunai and threw it right at him. Neko threw a Shuriken, hitting him in the same place. When the two weapons collided, it locked in place.

"Seal of Eternal Light!" All three called out. Domino was gone forever.

Back at the hotel, Neko was sitting down with her mask in hand, while London laid back and chilled.

"That was quite some match, huh?" Said London.

"Yep. Man...It felt so good with that one power..." She said and laid back on the bed with him. When the two locked eyes, she leaned over and kissed him.

London, in his defense, grabbed her butt and squeezed it softly.

She giggled and...Well, I'll let you finish that.

Chapter 4 Complete.

Chapter 5: Staff of the HooliganZ

will be created next week.

As i said, i'd explain the masks.

Gold Mask- Ability of "Seal of Eternal Light"

Silver Mask-Telekenesis/Transformation

White Half-Mask- Ability to run at Mach Speed and Switch masks

Ninja Hood: Blending into the Shadows/Teleportation

Bondage mask- Allows protection from Dangerous liquids and Poisonous fumes

Pure Oni Mask (Appears in Ch.5)- Ability to turn into any elemental creature.

(EX: Fire Demon, Water Creature, Earth Warrior, or Wind Spirit. )

If any of them are combined with the Crystalline Headbands, it may cause a random effect. No one knows, but you will in the next Chapter!

Here's the overview of Ch.5: Staff of the HooliganZ!

_Now that London,Kendrick, and Neko all have new masks, Mercury and Nitro are looking for a chance to regain their Titles. So they Teleport all three heroes into a Dark jungle, in the middle of Hawaii...In which the Volcano on the island holds a secret so powerful, it could change them forever. Nitro, Before taking them there...Takes away the Ninja Hood masks...Which makes them unable to teleport back, Neko's Flight ability won't work because of what happened from the previous fight, So the only way to get off the island, is by finding the Pure Oni Mask and transforming into Elemental Creatures which Correspond with their Elements! Will MNM Succeed? Will They get off the island?_

Oh well! See ya in Ch. 5!

Neko-chan.


	5. Spirits, Masks, and Demons

Chapter 5 of Secret Admirer

By _SabinsAngel_

_**Disc: You know the drill. But I know I said MNM were going to be in this one, But since Mercury has been Released...I'm putting in an Alternate Tag-Team...How about Cade and Murdoch? And later on, Neko will be talking in Rainbowian, so if you see strange words and Parentheses, those are her words and Translations.**_

"_**Spirits, Masks, and Demons?!"**_

"_Champion Beam!"_

Neko sat on the bed, meditating...But thinking about their previous battle...

"_Dark Flame Assault!"_

She ran her fingers through her left wing, which was damaged a little from Domino's Dark Flame Assault. Some blood was dripping from a wound which stained her hand red. She wiped it on her crimson wings to hide it...but it didn't match the color...just intensified the pain.

"_Seal of Eternal Light!!"_

The sight of Domino and Deuce being killed cheered her up, but nothing could get rid of the pain within her heart...Seeing London and Kendrick get hit by Deuce's "Trump Card Blast", She started to cry...tears falling onto her breasts...

London walked into the room, a bandage over half of his jaw, not only covering up a long gash, but also hiding some of his facial hair. Blood seeped through the bandage, giving it a red color to it.

"You ok?" Said London.

"I'm in a lot of pain, but I'll be ok." She said with a frown.

Paul grabbed some bandages from the bathroom and started to wrap her wings to soak up the blood. It just stained them red. It hurt a little when her wings slid into her back and shimmered away.

"Thanks. Where's Kendrick?"

"He's coming back. He just had to wash up. He was completely stained in blood." Said London, wincing as he talked. The pain shot up from his arms and legs as he laid back on their bed and rested.

Neko laid back with him and placed one hand on his chest, sighing.

"Just because all 3 of us have powers now, doesn't mean we should be treated like this. I've had powers all my life, and you two just started out! Heck, Both of you are becoming stronger every day!"

London smiled and thought….

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But…I was thinking…What if we don't need our masks to transform? I wonder if we could use something else?"

"Like what?" the cat-girl said, tilting her head.

"Maybe…The power we used against Khali and Umaga!"

"The Power from Within? But that move is dangerous, and it could put a strain on your bodies! Plus, it is to be used only in extreme conditions!" said Neko.

"You're right. We've got to find another way to transform in case our masks break."

Kendrick walked in, exhausted and in pain. He sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Man…They were tough. I'm sore all over!" he groaned.

"You can say that again." both Neko and London said.

"God...Let's hope the next enemy isn't as hard as those two. I hope they're as weak as Chavo Guerrero or at least Santino Marella!" Said Kendrick, groaning in pain as he sat up and cracked his neck. It hurt a lot.

"We need to relax somehow." Said London, thinking. "We deserve a chance to chill out and just unwind. No Enemies, No fighting...Just relaxing."

After a few minutes, and some bad ideas, the 3 of them came up with an idea!

"Let's go to the spa for a relaxation treatment!" Said Neko, with a smile.

"Good call. But I hope that hot tub is hot enough. "Laughed Kendrick.

The Three walked out, and grabbed their swim-gear on the way out. Since London's car was almost out of gas, Kendrick drove them to the Heavenly Body Spa.

Walking in behind them were Cade and Murdoch. Since they snatched London and Kendrick's Title Belts while in Africa, The Trio had no Champion Form to transform into anymore. The Two country Ding-dongs didn't know what a champion form was, so they didn't mess with it.

A man that looked exactly like Matt Striker was at the counter, as a Lady that looked like Jillian Hall stood at a computer, typing in random files.

"Hello!" Said London.

"Hello! Welcome to the Heavenly Body Spa! How can I help you?" Said the lady, whose name was Lilly.

"Three Massages and Three for the Hot Tub. Oh, and Two lockers. One Female and one Male." Said Kendrick, noting that he and London would share a locker.

"Coming up. Follow Matt to the back, where he'll show you where the dressing rooms are. In your lockers, you should find a robe for when you get ready for your massage." Said Lilly.

"Follow me." Said Matt. (He may look like Striker, but he isn't.)

The trio followed the man into the back, and he pointed out where the rooms were. The Ladies dressing

Room was on the left, and the Men's room was on the right.

"I'll be out in a bit, guys! I'll meet you in the massage room, ok?" Neko said, smiling.

"Ok. But please meet us there. Last time we came here, you got lost and wound up in the men's locker room, remember? That was funny, though."London smiled. "She accidentally saw us in the nudie! Oops!" Both men laughed.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically. "Be there in a bit."

London and Kendrick walked into the dressing rooms and started to switch to their swim-gear. As they were changing, the two men started to talk. London winced as he put on his shorts.

"Ow...You know, I was talking to Neko earlier on how we could transform without our masks!" Said London.

"So, what did you ask her?"

"I wondered if we could use the Power from Within to transform, but we can't do it. It would put too much stress on our bodies. So, we've got to find a way to do it."

"Maybe we'll find something soon." Said Kendrick, pulling on his swim-shorts and his robe.

London pulled on his black swim-shorts, remembering that he cut his long hair while on the tour; he tossed his hair-tie away. "I won't need that for a while."

The two walked out, noticing Neko's green tail out the corner of their eyes, walked down the hall and into the massage rooms. There, they noticed Kelly Kelly, Maria, and Tommy Dreamer in uniforms near the tables.

"Dreamer? Kelly? Maria? What are you three doing here?" Asked London.

"We work here part time when we're off the tour. It gives us something to do. Plus, it's better than just staying in your hotel room, doing nothing." smiled Dreamer.

A few minutes later, the three of them were getting their massages. London and Kendrick got Maria and Kelly. Neko got Dreamer. It's kind of obvious.

As they were getting pampered, all three of them started to strike up conversations. London started to talk about what might be going on ECW this week to Kelly.

"You know...Ever since CM Punk became the champion, everyone wants it now. From Elijah Burke to Big Daddy V. Who do you think may be the new champ?'

"I don't know."

Then, Kendrick started talking to Maria about what was going on in the news.

"Gas prices are too high. I mean, I only fill up when it's at a reasonable price, you know? But what I want to know is why we just can't find a different fuel source?"

"Because some of the government is still looking up ways to find the new fuel source, and the rest of them are just working."

Neko was talking to Dreamer about who might be the next World Heavyweight Champion.

"Batista was awesome. But, why did Khali try to hurt Rey like he did last Friday? He almost crushed his head like a grape!"

"Khali is a strange fella. You never know what's going to happen next."

Within an hour, all three of them were so relaxed; Neko's tail wasn't in its normal Heart- Shape. They thanked Maria, Dreamer, and Kelly. They walked out of the room and into the Hot Tub room. It was literally hot in there. Stepping into the water, their sore areas and aching parts hurt a little bit worse, but they got used to it.

Cade and Murdoch tossed in a Dark Boom-Boom Bomb (or D3 for short.). Once it hit the water, it exploded and covered the three in hot water.

"Oww!!!" yelled Kendrick.

"Ouchie!!!" Yelled out Neko.

"Ow!" Yelled out London.

"He he. We've been waiting for this moment." a mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?! Show yourselves!!" Yelled London, clearing the water from his eyes.

The two Country Idiots, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch appeared before them, stepping out from a shadow spell. They didn't have their titles with them.

"Who do you think it is, London? Kendrick? Neko? It's Lance Cade..." said The Blondish-Brown haired man.

"And Trevor Murdoch!" said the other man, who was wearing a trucker hat.

All 3 rolled their eyes.

"Oh jeez. Can't we just relax?!" Said Neko, sitting down with her legs crossed elegantly.

"Not when we're around!" Said Murdoch, spitting on the ground and watched as it created a burn mark.

(Somehow, he has the power of Acid Spit! )

"Oh Jeez. " Said Kendrick.

"Did you bring the masks!?" Whispered London to Neko.

"Yeah. I hid them in my robe."

London picked up Neko's Robe and got their masks.

"Kendrick! Neko! Catch!"

Neko caught the White Half-mask, while Kendrick caught the Silver mask. London Got the Gold mask.

"Mask of the HooliganZ! Activate!" All three of them said.

"Mask of the Sun!" London called out and placed the mask over his face. Beams of light hit him, allowing his body to feel the power...He gained a Blue and Gold outfit, with Razor-sharp Knee-pads, spiked gauntlets, and shimmering hazel eyes. He had a sword on the left side of him, and a case of Shuriken on the right.

"Mask of the Moon!" Kendrick called out and placed the mask on his face. A bright beam of Moonlight hit him and allowed him to change as well. He gained a Red and White outfit, Poisonous Spiked Gauntlets, curved spike kneepads, and shimmering Blue eyes. He carried a Dagger on the left side, and a case of Kunai on the right.

"Mask of the Heavens!" Neko called out, and put the mask on her face. She was covered in a golden light, her body gaining a Sleeveless Black and white Dominatrix-like outfit, it had long leather pants with a place for her tail, a Leather Tank-Top, Black and white Gauntlets, and even Leather-edged wings...Even though she didn't unleash them. She carried a Whip on her left side, and a case of Windmill Shuriken on the right.

The lights faded, and the three warriors stood their ground, weapons in hand.

_"HooliganZ Transformation: Complete!" _They called out.

"So, you transformed. Big deal. We have powers too!" Said Cade.

He took his hat off, and flung it at them. As it went through the air, it somehow became a drill and it was heading towards them!!! They dodged it, but the hat nicked London's left arm. Kendrick performed a few back flips and threw kunai at them. Murdoch blew them away with a super-loud belch. Bad thing was, Murdoch had _Very _Bad breath. The smell reached Kendrick's cute nose and knocked him down, with a bugged out stare.

"Peeeeeeeeeee-yeeeeeeeeeeeew!!" Said Kendrick, covering his nose and mouth. He started gagging from the stench. "Oh God! That stinks!!" Rolling around on the floor, Murdoch started to crack up.

London ran at Cade, sword in hand and ready to strike. Neko ran behind him with her whip, charged up and ready to strike.

"Clone Jutsu!" Cade said, creating 5 clones that confused them. Both of them couldn't find the right one! They were all perfect copies!

"Which one is it?"

"I don't know! I can't track him!"

"Let's just attack them all!" London said, throwing Shuriken at all of them. Bad thing was, these were Water-Clones! The Shuriken just went right through! Neko tried using her whip...But that was a bad idea. One of the clones grabbed the whip and tied it around her hands. They grabbed London just by catching the blade of his sword and used a Freeze-Charm on his hands, All 5 clones grabbed the 3 warriors and walked to their masters. Kendrick was still gagging.

"He he. Now that we have you...We'll just help ourselves to your masks! Freeze Charm!" Yelled out Murdoch, stopping time momentarily to take all 3 masks. They somehow stayed in their battle-gear during the freeze charm's magic.

"Ready Cade?"

"Ready, Murdoch."

"Teleport Jutsu!!!" they called out, and sent them to an unknown island waaaaaaaaaaay out in the Caribbean Ocean.

The Three warriors landed on the beach, and when the waves hit their bodies, unfroze them. But. They were in mid-air. So, they fell down onto the soft sand.

"Ow!" All three of them said, landing hard.

Spitting sand out of their mouths, and dusting themselves off, they all got up and looked around.

"Where are we?" Asked Kendrick.

"I don't know." Said Neko, clearing sand out of her boots.

London looked around, but noticed their masks were missing! But the strange thing was…They were still in their battle gear!

"Hey! Where are our masks?!" said London.

"I don't know! I think the two morons stole them." Said Kendrick, shaking sand from his sandy-brown hair.

"But how are we able to stay in Battle-Mode?" Said Neko, observing her leather-clad self.

"I have no idea. But we've got to get off this island. Are you able to fly yet?" Asked Kendrick.

"Nope. My wings take three days to heal. So I can't fly yet."

"Damn. Looks like we're going to have to look around this island for a way to get off." Said London, heading into the jungle.

"Wait for us!" Kendrick and Neko said, running after their friend.

As all three of them were exploring the deep, thick jungle, they noticed a sign on the left…written in blood were the words " Oni Island"…Which meant Demon Island. Seeing the sign sent shivers up and down their spines…and freaked them out.

Walking across the dark ground, they heard a Dragon's roar…which shook the entire island! Causing them to fall down…but Kendrick sat on something sharp that stuck out of the ground.

His eyes widened as he jumped up and grabbed his butt.

"Owww!!! Ow! Ow! Ow!! What did I just sit on?!" he yelped, rubbing his butt.

London looked over there, and noticed a glowing Red and Orange thing sticking out. Unhooking one of his kneepads, he dug it out and fell backwards. What they had found….was a strange tablet written in some ancient language…It almost looked like Neko's Ancient language!

"What the hell is it?" Asked Neko, tilting her head slightly.

"It looks like a tablet…. with some sort of ancient writing…. Can you translate it?" Said Kendrick, still rubbing his ass.

"I can try. It doesn't look like Rainbowian…But I think it says, "_**Within that that blows Fire, Elements are combined. No magic can destroy it; No Disguise can confuse it…only the power of three can capture it**_."

"Is it talking about a Volcano?" said London, getting up, picking up the stone tablet, and shook his head to wake his brain up.

"I think so. But I can't find a volcano anywhere!"

"Well, Duh! We're in a Jungle! There are too many trees blocking the sky!!!!" said London, getting up anime-like and flailing his arms in a humorous way.

"Well, How would I know?! I can't fly yet!!!" Neko said in the same fashion.

"God…Is it going to be one of those days…?" Said Kendrick, face-palming and shaking his head.

Then…. That dragon's roar came again! Only this time, a tiny blue faerie flew out and knocked Kendrick down!

"Gah!!!" he said as he hit the ground.

Both Neko and London turned their heads to see what had happened, but noticed the tiny faerie on kendrick's chest. It had a blue robe, pink eyes, and messy brown hair.

It raised it's head up in pain…it had a glowing purple slash on it's back. He started to speak, but it was hard to translate!!

"_Goia….Nikano kias nigha knoli_…" (You've…Got to help me…Please…)

"What did you say?" Said London.

"He said that we've got to help him!" Said Neko, taking the faerie in her clawed hands. She understood the language he was speaking in. It was Rainbowian.

"_Soki oknia noli nloke noal?"_ (Who did this to you?)

_"Nok….Poison wing Dragon…olo noli nloke nigha_.." (The Poison Wing Dragon. He did this to me.)

"What are you two saying?" Asked Kendrick.

"He said that a Poison-Wing Dragon hurt him. " She turned back to the little faerie. "Poli Nkal noako bolko?" (What is your name?)

"Tika."

_"Dokli kno noal. Hik Neko. Thos niak alipo awok Paul London holn Brian Kendrick. Woki nolo wako nigl."_ (Nice to meet you. I'm Neko. These two are Paul London and Brian Kendrick. We've come to help.)

The faerie smiled and felt his wound. It hurt a lot…but then he said…"_Mik…Soli nol nolis nal…" _(Man…This Hurts a lot….)

Neko looked at the wound, and noticed it had a glowing greenish-purple ooze on it.

"So, are you going to be able to heal him?" asked London, crouching down to see.

"I can try…But I don't know if what I need is on this island! I need Acocia berries. They're purplish-Blue, and very spiky. They grow in trees that have golden-tipped leaves." She said, not looking up.

Kendrick knew what she was talking about!

"Wait! I think I saw some berries like that when we landed! Hold on!" He said and ran back to the beach.

He looked around and found what he was talking about. Bringing them back to London and Neko, he tripped and dropped the berries.

"Whoops!!"

London caught a couple of them, but they stung his hand.

"Ouch! Why are they so spiky?" London said, pulling the thorns out from his hand.

"Because they're Evening Berries. They lose their spikes at night. In the mornings, they always re-grow them." She said, pulling the remaining spikes from the berries and handing one to Tika.

"Dloki." (Thanks.) He said and ate the tiny berry. It started to heal his wound, until there was an earth-rumbling sound coming towards them.

"Stand your ground, guys…" Said London, pulling out his sword.

And out of the darkness, came a Gigantic Dragon! Covered in Purple and Black Scales…With Glowing Red Eyes, sharp fangs, and a bad temper…It was a Poison Wing Dragon!

"So that's the dragon that tried to kill you?" Said Kendrick, standing his ground with his dagger in hand.

"Hiko." (Yeah.)

With a roar, the dragon said…"_**Intruders?! No one told me about having Humans on our island!"**_

"Who are you calling a Human?" Said Neko, gripping her whip.

"_**A Rainbowian?! I've heard about your kind….You're one of those Goody-Goody Spellcasters! And do you know what I do to spellcasters?!" **_He growled.

"What?" Said Kendrick, with an angry glare.

"_**This!"**_ He said and grabbed Tika by his wings with his mouth and tossed him up into the air. And as he came down…He was crushed in the mouth of the dragon…..And was devoured within an instant.

"Tika!!!!!!!" Said all three warriors, jaws dropped and scared looks on their faces.

Spitting out Tika's robes…He gave them an evil smile… and charged at them.

All three of them jumped up and dodged the attack. London charged up his sword and said…

_"HooliganZ Strike Sword! Thunder Slash!"_

Slashing the Dragon's back with a gigantic thunderbolt didn't work. He absorbed the attack and turned his tail into a Lightning rod!

"_**Thundera Reversa!" **_He called out and reversed the attack. A gigantic thunderbolt stuck London so hard….He fell from the sky and almost into the dragon's mouth; Until Kendrick jumped up and caught him. Placing him on the ground, he tried snapping him back into reality.

"London! Wake up! You've got to wake up!" Said Kendrick, looking at his Unmoving friend.

Neko pulled out her whip and called out "_HooliganZ Strike Whip! Erotic Blast!"_ A pink and black beam of light struck the Dragon, causing him to cry in pain. The pure energy was too much for him.

"_**Remember this Move?! You should. I taught it to Domino a while back… Dark Flame Assault!" **_Called out the Poison-wing dragon….unleashing a blackish-Green flame at her, She couldn't dodge it…and it hit her dead-on in the chest… causing her to collapse as well.

"_Now I know where Domino got it..."_Neko said as she fell.

"Neko!" Said Kendrick, staring at her lifeless body." You sick Dragon! You've hurt my friends! Now you'll pay!!! "He pulled out his dagger and said…"_HooliganZ Strike Dagger! Celestial Wave!"_

Pointing the dagger at the dragon, it unleashed a crystalline beam at him; and as the dragon was struck…He started to collapse. His Purple and Black body was melting away. Kendrick's pure energy was just too much for him.

And in one final blast…The dragon's body exploded…Leaving only a glowing orb that pointed towards the volcano.

Kendrick made a fire and put his two friends on beds made of leaves. He started to use a healing spell on both of them. Concentrating his energy, his friends started to wake up.

"What happened?" London said, rubbing his head.

"Mmm…What happened to us?" Said Neko.

"That stupid dragon knocked both of you out. But I killed him with a move I've been working on."

"And that is….What?" Said London.

"Celestial Wave."

"Nice!" Said London, slapping Kendrick on the back with a smile.

"Awesome, Kendrick-San!" Said Neko, smiling. But then she noticed the orb and picked it up.

"What's this? "

"Some sort of orb that came out of the dragon when I killed it." Said Kendrick.

"I see…And it's pointing towards the direction of the Volcano from here!" Said London, pulling the stone tablet out from behind him. He had taken some vines and tied the tablet to his back so it couldn't get lost. "And I bet this tablet is the key inside. Who knows what might be in there!"

"Well, we should get going and head out towards the volcano. It's getting dark. "Said Neko.

"Good idea."

But all of a sudden…The orb shattered and unleashed Neko's wings! When it fully broke in her hands….The bandages fell off and unleashed giant Crystal Phoenix Wings…London's Bandages fell off his jaw, and Kendrick's bandages fell off his arms and torso. And as the remaining pieces of the orb fell…one word was whispered in the wind…

"_Dloki…"_

It was Tika's Voice. He had healed them in return for healing him! Neko Flapped her wings to get them re-awakened, and took flight in sheer joy!

She looked and spotted a giant Volcano! With a smile, she swooped down and picked up her friends. Flapping her wings in a steady pace, she put both London and Kendrick on her back.

London, in his surprised state; laughed as he and Kendrick flew on Neko's back above all those thick trees, and straight towards the giant brown and red Volcano! However, someone was watching them.

A Bat-Like Demon was watching them through an Eye-shaped orb attached to the ground, observing them as they flew towards the entrance to the Volcano.

"_Cade! Murdoch! I Summon You!"_ It spoke.

Two shadows appeared behind him, and re-materialized back into their true forms.

"You called?" Said Cade.

_"Yes. The HooliganZ Are near the volcano. Make sure you see that they're welcomed properly. "_The creature said with a demonic smile.

Neko landed in front of the Volcano, and folded her wings into her back. London pulled the stone tablet from his back and threw away the vines. Noticing a hole in the wall the same shape as the tablet, he placed it in….and a door opened.

"Ready to go in?" Said London.

"Yeah!"

All three of them walked in…and the door closed instantly. A Demonic voice boomed out from the hallway, frightening them.

"_I see you've found my home. I am Aurorae, Guardian of the Volcano. Dare not step forward…Or else…Death is assured." _

"What do you guys think?" Said Kendrick.

"I say…We'll go." Said London, running forward.

"Wait for us!!!!!" Called out his teammates.

They ran forward through a maze of stones, Lava, and Bats. Falling into a couple of Dead-Ends…They reached a room that had Three passageways and a strange altar in the middle. The Altar had Three Star-Shaped Holes in it. The Writing in the middle was in English…and it said_**…**_

_**"Keys of Three must be found…Or else everything here….Will be underground. 3 tests must be passed…One cannot Speak…One cannot Pass….and One cannot be Beaten."**_

"What in the world does that even mean?" Said Kendrick.

"No Clue. I'm as stumped as you are." Said Neko.

"It means we have to find Three Keys. Then, We can't Speak, Move, or be beaten. Let's Split up and each of us will take a separate room. I'll go straight. Neko, Take the one on your left. Kendrick, the One on the Right. Ready?" Said London.

"Ready!"

All three of them ran to their designated zones. And each of them ran into a giant room that closed when they entered it.

Kendrick looked around his room, which was just a lot of Blue Stones…He noticed the Gold Star Key at the top and Ninja-Hopped up to the top. But the bad thing was….a Ninja Assassin was waiting for him.

"Hello, Kendrick-San." It spoke. "If you want the Key…You must defeat me. Use only Shuriken and Jutsu!"

"_Ok….How did it know my name…And why only Weapons and Jutsus?" _He thought. _"But how can I defeat him?"_

Neko ran into a room with Green Stones. Noticing the Crystal Star Key in front of her, she ran forward, only to be blocked by a Stone wall!

"Oh jeez…" She said, gripping her Whip. "I guess I can't pass."

London ran into a Black room with Red Stones, and the Ruby Star Key was hidden under the rocks.

"Where is it?" he said, until his voice made the room shake! "Looks like I'm the one that can't speak."

"_I've got to find that key!" _He whispered. As he started to turn rocks over, use his sword to slash them open, and he even tried to break them open with his "Joker Fist" attack, The stone couldn't be found anywhere.

That is….Until he got an idea! "_If I can't speak…Maybe Yelling will work!" _he whispered. _"A Soft Sound may be crazy…But Screaming will unlock it!" _

He opened his mouth and took in a deep breath. Gathering up his energy, he let out a super-loud scream! The force from his voice calmed the room down….and allowed the Ruby Star Key to show. Rubbing his throat to relieve it from the pain, he grabbed the key and ran out.

Neko tried everything to move the stone wall. She tried her Demon form, Her Panther form, and even her Full Dominatrix form! But nothing worked.

"What the hell can I do?! I've tried everything…except one thing." She said, looking at the wall.

Spinning her whip like a bolero, she struck it dead-center with one attack.

"_**Erotic Love Blast!"**_ She called out, and noticed the wall crumbling after one strike.

"That was easy." She said, taking the Crystal star key and ran out of the room.

Kendrick was still fighting the Shadow Ninja. Using a perfect combination of his hand seals and charka, He used "_**Ninja Art: Shadow Strangulation Jutsu!"**_

He smiled as he watched a shadow-like hand come up and grab his opponent by his neck and choke him.

"What are you doing?!" Called the Ninja, but it was too late. The Ninja had been killed. Taking the Gold Star key, he ran out and met Neko and London.

"Wow. Remind me to never make fun of ninjas ever again." Said Kendrick.

"No problem. Let's see what happens." Said London.

All three of them put their keys in the slots, and it split into three sides….allowing a platform to appear with a staff in the middle. It was a Solid-Stone Staff, but only two levels were glowing. It was red, Meaning Fire. And Green, Meaning Earth.

"What is it?" Said Kendrick.

"It's a staff….But why are only Two levels glowing?" Said Neko.

"I've seen a picture of this before…. It was in the book of masks that Rey had…But it was in the same article as The Mask of the HooliganZ! It says that if this staff gets in contact with other elements, it starts to glow the same color as that element! And since this is nothing but Earth and Fire…"

He blew on the staff, causing the color of Wind, which was White to appear. And by Licking his hand and touching it…. Water appeared.

"Cool!" said Kendrick and Neko.

"But why aren't the last two lit up?" Said Kendrick.

"Light….and Darkness…." Said London.

"We need to find some Light besides the fire in here, and a shady area needs to be found for the Shadow part." Said Neko.

"_Not So fast…" _

"What was that?!" said Kendrick.

All three of them looked around…and Aurorae appeared.

"_I see you've found the Staff of the HooliganZ! The only thing that can kill me! But…Without the final two elements…It won't work!!" _He said, unleashing his sword.

They pulled out their weapons, and got ready to fight.

"_The HooliganZ Strike Sword, Whip, and Dagger? How pathetic. Those measly weapons won't even damage me! With your Lighting Blade, Erotic Love Blast, and Celestial Wave attacks… You can't destroy me!" _Aurorae said, with a crooked smile. He shot out his long tongue and devoured the weapons.

"Our Weapons!" Said London.

"_He he. With their energy feeding me…Nothing can stop me! "_He said, unleashing Neko's Erotic Love Blast at them.

They jumped out of the way, and started using their Jutsus.

"Ninja Art: Demonic Love Explosion!" Said Neko. She unleashed a blast of air that didn't affect him at all!

"_That Tickled." _Aurorae said and unleashed a Shadow blast at them…But since it was a Shadow, the Staff sensed it and began to glow Black.

"_What?! That was just a mistake!!!! "He_ said, growling angrily.

"Then all that's left is…" Said Kendrick…"Light! That's it! Ninja Art: Pure Light Jutsu!"

When he unleashed the blast…The final symbol appeared. The orb on top started to glow…and it flew to London, Unleashing the power within.

Their bodies started to glow, slowly morphing them into strange spirits. Their legs disappeared, and became Spirit-Like. A Crowned-Crest appeared on the back of their outfits, looking like giant Cloaks. Neko and London's bodies turned Red, with fiery gauntlets attached to their arms. Kendrick's outfit was solid White and Black. They had become Elemental Spirits.

"_Oh No…" _Said Aurorae.

Without a word, they shot a blast of energy at him, turning him into stone. They flew out and only said one sentence.

"Let's go kick some ass."

They flew back to the city and found Cade and Murdoch.

"Remember us?" Said Kendrick.

"What The hell?!" Said Cade.

"This is for attacking us on our day of Relaxation!" Said London, Using a Fire Orb Spell.

The orb hit them, burning them.

"This is for Trying to kill us!" Said Neko, using a Fire Whip Spell to knock the titles out of their hands and teleporting them somewhere else.

"And this is for trying to annoy us." Said Kendrick, Using the staff to blast them away forever.

They landed and transformed back to their true selves.

All three of them were exhausted….so they just went back to the hotel and crashed.

"I can't believe we found such a legendary weapon!" Said Kendrick, checking out the staff.

"I just can't believe we had to fight a Demon!" Said Neko, still dizzy.

"I just hope we don't have to fight another one." Said London, before he fell asleep.

All three of them fell asleep…and didn't get up until late the next day.

_**

* * *

**_

_**C**__**hapter 6: Chibified HooliganZ!**_

_**Days after finding the Legendary Staff of the HooliganZ, A new enemy appears…But it is none other than…The Highlanders! Rory and Robbie have found a new spell…And it causes the targets to become Kids! Can the HooliganZ find the reversal potion before the Full moon, Or will they be stuck like this for eternity?**_

_**Miss Neko**_


	6. Chibification!

_**Ch.6 of Secret Admirer**_

_**By SabinsAngel**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this story and my character. Got it?**_

* * *

_**Chibified HooliganZ! **_

It was only 1 day until Christmas. London and Kendrick's Family had decided to come together for one day and celebrate. Kendrick's mom had bought a big turkey for the occasion! London's mom was making some simple recipes that would spice the party up.

While London, himself was putting up decorations. As his dad was out of the room, He used his Levitation ability to hang up the Winter-Colored streamers. To make them stick, he levitated up some tape as well. Paul stepped back to admire his work. With a smile, He stepped back and said…

"What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him!" He said with a smile.

Kendrick was running through the house, plastering fake Snowflakes all on the walls with sticky-Tape on the back of them. He ran up the stairs, down the stairs, and even in the bathroom!

Running past one of the guest rooms that Neko was staying in, he saw her lying on the bed with her face in a pillow. She had her headphones on, with "_Save the best for last_" by Vanessa Williams playing on the CD player, tears running down her face.

He stopped and put down the box of Snowflakes and walked in. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he noticed her crying.

"What's wrong?" He said, nudging her shoulder.

She said nothing to him….She just used her Blaze ability to raise her body heat so that he would get burned.

"Ouch!" He said, waving his hand around in pain.

London came upstairs with two rolls of streamers in his hands and noticed Kendrick's hand on fire.

"Why is your hand on fire?"

"She burned me! I just asked her something, and she burns me!" He said, putting out the flame.

London stepped in and kneeled down next to her bed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, crying.

"Why not?" Said Kendrick.

"It's too saddening." She said.

"You can tell us. We'll help." Said London, as he stroked her cat-ears.

She sat up on the bed and said…"Well…Ok… Well…You see…I don't have a family anymore. I lost my entire family in a war about 15 years ago. My Father's last words were…

"_**From this day forth…my only Daughter shall become Queen on her Seventeenth Birthday…. And shall carry on the Twinkle Family Name throughout Eternity.**__"_

The remaining Soldiers heard this as he died….Along with my Mother and everyone else….And since I'm 21, It's been Six years since I heard about it….and ever since then…I only celebrated Christmas by myself."

Brian and Paul's eyes grew big as she told them.

"Now…You see why I'm sad today?" She said as she hit the pillow with her head again.

"We didn't know…We are so sorry, Neko." Said Kendrick.

"It's ok…" She said through the pillow.

"But you've got to remember…You're a part of our family now! You're my girlfriend, and Brian's best friend! So, in a way…That makes you part of both of our families! "Said London, smiling. He stroked her wings softly and kissed her cheek.

Brian Smiled as she got up and dried her tears with the sleeve of her green fleece sweater.

"Thanks, guys." She smiled.

"No Problem. Now, cheer up and help us decorate!" Laughed Kendrick, tossing her a bag of decorations. She got up and walked out of the room with them.

London continued to put up streamers as Kendrick was still putting Snowflakes on the wall, and Neko was posting up paper Sleighs and candleholders shaped like Santa hats!

London's Dad looked behind him and noticed his son postering-up the streamers while standing on a chair, but in reality…He was levitating and using a trick called "Illusionart", making it look like he was standing on a chair.

Kendrick was finished with his job, as he placed the box back in the closet. London tossed the remaining Streamers back into the closet as well. Neko just put the bag on the doorknob, and walked off to help Kendrick's mom in the kitchen.

"Man…She's really down about not having a family anymore…" Said London.

"Yeah…maybe we could make it so that she'll have a family again!" Said Kendrick.

"I've got a plan." Said London, whispering it to his friend.

Brian's eyes widened as his friend was telling him his plan.

"You're going to what?!" Said Kendrick.

"Yep. I am going to make her mine." London said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, In the Kitchen…

"Neko, Be a dear and hand me the basil." Said Barbara, Kendrick's mom.

"Okay."

When she reached out to grab the tiny jar, a small book fell out of the cupboard.

"What's this?" She said, picking it up. The cover said "_The London Family Wedding". _It was torn at the sides from aging…But the pictures were beautiful.

"Mrs. London? What was this doing in the Cupboard?" Neko asked, bringing the book to her.

"Well, I like to look it over when I'm busy, sometimes. And Look! There's little Paul…So handsome in his little tuxedo…Oh…Back then, he was only seven…And still a mischievous little boy!" With a smile, she took the book from Neko and looked over it as memories began to come back to her.

Neko handed Barbara the Basil and started to work on one of her own recipes. Grabbing some Apples, Kiwis, Oranges, and a few Bananas Plus some Pineapple and a few Strawberries…She started to work on her "Blessing Blossom Fruit Salad".

London was still in the living room with Kendrick, discussing his plan.

"I'm thinking I'll propose to her right after everyone is done with dinner, Or…Since she's making her Special Blessing blossom Fruit Salad, I'll hide the ring in her Bowl!"

"Wow. You've really thought this out!" Whispered Kendrick, "But…Where are you going to get the ring?"

"Don't need to. She taught me how to use "Pure Light Summoning", which will allow me to summon up the most gorgeous Ring ever! So….Are you going to help me?" Said London.

"Hell yeah." Said Kendrick, as the two shook on it.

As Neko walked out with some Strawberry juice still on her hands, London walked up to her and said…

"Hey, baby."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing…Umm… Do you want to…Umm…" London said, nervously.

"What are you trying to say, London-Kun?"

"London! Could you come help your mom for just a bit?" Called out Barbara, but it was actually Kendrick using his "Voice Change" Ability.

"Coming! I'll ask later." He said as he walked into the living room again.

"Weird." Neko said as she leaped up to the top of the stairs and went to the bathroom to wash up.

"Are you just trying to blurt it out in front of her already?! " Said Kendrick.

"No…I was just going to ask her out tonight! But I couldn't find the words to say!"

And with that…

A giant crash was heard in the kitchen and all it was…Was the door Falling down from being broken in. The Highlanders appeared and started to tear up stuff, trying to find the HooliganZ. London and Kendrick's moms ran out of the room, scared out of their minds!

"'Ey Rory?"

"Yes, Robbie?"

"I can't find them in here!" Robbie said, with his head stuck in the freezer. And I mean…Stuck. he had his tongue stuck on the ice.

"Oi!" Rory said and tried to pull his brother out.

The three warriors came into the kitchen and spotted the Idiotic Scotsmen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Said Kendrick.

"We've been looking for you, Because You've been getting in our way for those Tag-Team Title Belts we've been questing for! And now, we'll fix it so that you can't get them!" Both brothers said.

"Great….This is just perfect…I was getting ready to ask my girlfriend out and here you two morons pop up and ruin it!" Said London, accidentally saying what he was going to say. "Whoops!"

"_You Vocal-Klutz!"_ whispered Kendrick.

"You were going to ask me out?" Said Neko, with a smile. "You know I'll go out with you! We're Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Duh!"

"Oh yeah…Heh."

"You know…Or master gave this to us just to play with…But I think we'll use it on you three!" Robbie said and held up a scroll with the Kanji of Water on it!

"What is that?" Asked London.

"Open it and find out!" Said Rory as he tossed it to Kendrick.

Brian took the scroll and untied it.

"I can't read it!" He said, as it exploded in his hands, causing a purplish mist to encircle them and filled up the room.

All three of them screamed as their limbs shrank, bodies began to become Tiny, and voices change into that of a Five-year old! London lost his Facial-hair, Kendrick lost his markings….And Neko became a Tiny Kitten-girl with mini-wings and itty-Bitty Ears and tail!

"What do you know? It actually works!" Said Rory.

"Yeah,Brother! It does! Now, let's get back to Darkila and claim our reward for Chibifying the HooliganZ!!" Said Robbie. And with that, they disappeared in a flash of Dark Energy.

When the smoke cleared, Chibi London, Chibi Kendrick, and Chibi Neko were all sitting there, wondering what happened.

"What happened?" Said London.

"I don't know…But for some weason (reason)…we've been turned into Chibis!" Said Kendrick. "Neko? What's wong? (wrong?)"

"I can't fwy! (Fly!) My body is too tiny to even wift up! My wings only work if I'm an adult!" She said, putting her head in her paws.

"We've got to find a way to turn back into normal. Did you bwing (bring) your Spell books?" London asked Kendrick.

"Yeah…But I don't know if I can lift them!"

"Well, Twy! (Try!) We've got to turn back!" Said London, waddling over to the stairs and crawling up them to Kendrick's Room.

The other Two Chibified Warriors waddled up the stairs and walked into Kendrick's Room as well. Locking the door, Kendrick walked over to his bag and pulled out a big silver book with gold lettering on it. However, it fell onto him, because it was so heavy!

Neko and London pushed it off of him and opened it up.

Searching through the pages, they noticed one that said… "Scroll of Chibification". This was the exact same scroll that they were hit with!

"Here it is...Uh oh." Said Kendrick.

"What's…"Uh-Oh"?! "Both Neko and London said.

"There's only two ways to turn back…and one of them is a potion that can only be found in Scotland…The other way is to find the Reversal Scroll and use it."

"Great…Scotsmen…And Scotland. Can this day get any more confusing?" Said Neko, throwing up her paws in frustration. But then she noticed her tail and started to chase it.

Both London and Kendrick looked back to see what she was doing…And sweatdropped.

"I'm feeling dizzy!!!" She said, and fell down.

Kendrick rolled his eyes and turned back to the book. "The only way we can do this…Is if we can turn into our Elemental forms and Fly to Scotland to find that potion!"

"Good idea." Said London, pulling the staff out from a long bag that was under his bed.

All three of them grasped the staff and said as a bright light came from the orb on top and hit all three of them…

"_Elementara…Dreasta!" (Elemental forms…Arise!) _

Neko's body became orange-Red and started to glow. Her legs disappeared and became a long, blazing flame. Her tail morphed into a heart-Shape, and her Cat-Ears became curved with a long yellow curl on the top of both of them. The Crest on her outfit became curved with Pure White Spikes on them. Her eyes became a lighter Green than normal. Her Long, Brown, Curly hair became a Spiked Ponytail as her transformation was complete.

London's Body became Red-Orange and started to shimmer. His legs fused together and became a blazing flame as well, but his had a blue flame on the tip. His body became more masculine as the crest on his outfit became pointed and spiked. Long spikes jutted out from his shoulders and gauntlets. His Hazel eyes looked more Green than brown then.

Kendrick's body became pale as a cloud and it started to glow. His legs disappeared and became a Tiny Tornado. His body became more masculine as well, as the crest on his outfit became more Celestial-looking. His eyes became a Brighter Blue as his transformation was complete.

Separate staffs appeared on their backs as the window opened for the three chibified warriors to fly out from.

"How did that happen?" Said Kendrick, holding his staff in his hands.

"I have no idea." Said London.

"Clueless." Said Neko.

"Who cares?" All three of them said as they flew over the little town of Austin, Texas. The Highlanders spotted Two red streaks and one White streak fly across the sky as they ran back to see Darkla.

"Oy! Is that the HooliganZ?! I thought we blocked their powers with our Chibification scroll!" Said Robbie.

"Aye. That we did, Robbie. Somehow, they bypassed the Blocking Charm we added! They must know that the reversal potion is in Scotland! We've got to stop them!" Rory said as the two ran through the snow and used a Cloaking spell to hide themselves. However…Thanks to Robbie's directions…They got lost. They wound up in the wrong way.

The trio soared through the skies as sparkles fell from their tails, warming the air around them and cooling it at the same time. To hide themselves, they combined their elements to create a steam cloud that hid them instantly. They flew over the Atlantic ocean as fast as they could…..Until they spotted the tiny landmass known as Scotland. Neko was listening to her Mp3 player as they flew along.

"Whatcha listening to?" Said Kendrick.

""Enemy" By Fozzy. Jericho is a good musician!" She giggled as her Chibi wings sparkled away.

"Can I wisten? (listen?) " Said London.

"Why not." She said and handed him her favorite Red Siren MP3 Player.

He restarted the song as he started to jam out. He also decided to sing along to it. A Tenor voice came from his lips, almost like Jericho himself.

_Do you remember me?  
You can't see the things  
That make me who I am  
You'll never understand _

And I gotta keep moving, you're living off my sweat  
Moving, the devil's on my back  
And these are the days that I dreamed about  
And you're always there to remind me

You're my enemy  
All that we had has gone away  
There are times that fade away  
But you'll still be my enemy… 

Kendrick looked around and noticed where they needed to go. Grabbing London and Neko's arms…He pulled both of them down to the small town of Ayr, Scotland. Noticing the lush forests and beautiful scenery, they flew down and landed, transforming back to their human forms. Neko had to hide her tail and ears with her sweater and matching hat.

"Why are you hiding your ears and tail?" Said London.

"If I were to show them off, people would think I was a fweak! (freak!)" Said Neko.

"Just tell them you're going to a Costume party!" Said Kendrick.

"In December?!" Said London. "Awe (are) you Nuts?!"

"No, Because if I was nuts, I wouldn't be here!!!" Brian Argued back.

"Guys! Let's just go." Said Neko, her Chibi body getting used to walking again.

The two waddled along the old cobblestone road, their tiny feet hitting the rocks as they walked down the way, noticing all the stores that littered the road. On the way down, they noticed an old gypsy woman near one of the old stores, whose eyes had become blind from aging. A Milky film shown over her eyes as she noticed the three tiny warriors walk past her shop.

"Stop!" She wheezed.

"Huh?" All three of them said, turning their heads. How she saw them, they didn't know.

"How can you see us? You're blind!" Asked London.

"I have learned how to use all my other senses in place of my sight….And I can tell you're the HooliganZ, World-Famous Wrestlers from America, Right?"

"Yeah….. I'm Paul London, and my friend is Brian Kendrick. And this is…"Said London, but he was interrupted by the gypsy.

"And you're Nekoyasha Twinkle, Am I right?" She said, picking up the tiny Cat-Girl.

"Yes…." Neko said, a little uneasy.

"I see. You three have been Chibified by the Highlanders, Yes?" She said as she put her down.

"Yeah. It said in this one book, that the Reversal Potion is here in Scotland!" Said Kendrick.

"I see. Well, I know where it is. I've been hiding it from the ones that only wish to use this potion for evil. I am the guardian and Creator. You see….I was the one that created the scroll, but I hid it in another realm. Somehow, Darkla…The Prince of Darkness…has found it and given it to his cronies, the Highlanders. So, when I heard about this, I hid a reversal Potion away in the Loch Ness Caverns. Only I know where it is located. You need to take me with you in order to find it. "

"What do you think?" Said Neko.

"Let's go." Kendrick said to the old gypsy.

The old lady grabbed her cane and called her horse to her side.

"The only way to get there is by horseback. Jump on Silverwind's back and we'll head off." She said, placing her cane in the hands of the tiny Cat-girl.

The three jumped onto the back of the horse and once Kendrick got on, the horse whinnied and ran through the crowds as fast as lightening!

They held on as tight as they could, running through the fields of flowers, across the bridge of the Loch Ness Lake, and arriving at the entrance to the cave. The four of them got off the horse, but London had to help the lady off before he jumped down.

"Thank you, boy…" She wheezed.

Neko handed the cane to her, and as they walked in, it started to glow as bright as a spotlight.

"How can it do that?" Wondered London.

"It was made out of the trunk of a Tree of Love. As I hold it in the darkness…Light will always shine."

"Then, how do you sleep? That light has got to be distracting." Wondered Kendrick as he stopped and re-laced his tiny boots.

"I keep it in a case that blocks light." She said as Kendrick started to catch up to them.

"Oh." All three of them said.

They walked down three flights of stairs, dodged Stalagmites that fell down, walked across a large bridge that was over a gigantic pool of water, in which London accidentally fell down in….and got drenched.

He stuck his head up….but had a fish in his mouth! He spit it out because it tasted nasty. As Neko and Kendrick saw him, Kendrick started laughing his tiny butt off. Neko just chuckled and rolled her eyes jokingly. London looked up and started laughing himself. He jumped up and got back on the bridge.

"Well, At least a fish didn't swim up my pants!" he joked.

"That would've been funny to see." Said Kendrick, stifling his laughter.

"Come now….The potion is just up ahead." The gypsy said, clutching her cane.

When they got across the bridge, they walked across a long hallway. The walls were adorned with various symbols and pictures. Mostly shown a dark shadow-like creature with dark red eyes and sharp talons.

"Freaky." Said Neko….But as she walked, she triggered a trap! "Oops!"

"What did you do?!" Said London.

"I don't know!" she replied as she dodged a poison arrow.

As they all tried to dodge them, Brian got an idea.

"_HooliganZ Psy Barrier!"_ Kendrick called out as he concentrated his energy and created a large barrier out of psychic energy. The four of them continued to walk until they reached a chamber where the potion was kept.

"My work is done here. " Said the gypsy. "it is all up to you three now."

"Thank you…What's your name?" Said Neko.

"Delia."

"Thank you, Delia. Without you, we couldn't have found what we were looking for." She said and gave her a hug.

"Farewell, HooliganZ." Delia said and walked out.

"We found it!" Cheered London as he ran up to get the bottle.

"No ye didn't, laddie!" Said a voice.

Robbie and Rory appeared in a flash of plaid-colored light.

"Ooh! Is this the reversal potion?" asked Robbie.

"Aye, it is." Said Rory.

"Don't you dare get near that potion!" Said Kendrick, releasing the barrier spell.

"Yeh mean this potion?" Rory said as he poked the bottle.

"London! We need the staff!" Said Neko.

"Already on it!" He said as he pulled it out from the sheath on his back. The three of them grabbed a hold of it and called out…

"_Elementara…Dreasta!"_

As they finished the transformation, the three of them floated in mid-air and charged right at the two Scotsmen. But both of them got caught and got hit with a Scot Drop! (Scotsman drop?!)

London was unaffected, though. Because of the Blue Flame on the tip of his tail, he singed Robbie's arm! Neko held her back in pain as Kendrick just shook it off.

"Man! That hurt!" said Neko. "Now I know what being pregnant feels like! Jeez!"

"Flame spear!" Said London, creating a large Thunderbolt-like spear out of his own element. He tossed it at Robbie, Only to see it hit his leg. It burned him severely, but he stayed up.

"Hyper Air Rocket!" Kendrick called out, as he held up two Hurricane Shuriken and transformed himself into a rocket-like tornado, launching himself at Rory.

"Oi!" He yelled as he ran away from Kendrick's attack….and watched Brian run right into a wall.

"Ow….Owwie owwie owwie!" Brian said as he clutched his head and dropped the shuriken.

"Hahaha! Yeh should've looked where ye were going!" Laughed Rory. As he started to crack up…

Brian picked up the shuriken and used his attack again….But this time, it struck! His hard head was driven into Rory's stomach, and as it pierced his body, Kendrick left a giant hole in Rory's body as he flew back and shook off the blood.

"Robbie! Finish them for meh!" Said Rory as he collapsed and died.

"Rory!!!" Robbie said and charged up.

"Oh crap." Said London, charging up his staff.

"Prepare yourselves!" Said Neko, charging up her staff.

"Watch out!" Said Kendrick, grabbing his staff and charged it up as well.

"Loch Ness Dragon Flame!" Robbie called out and unleashed a large ring of fire around himself. He then started to create a spiritual Pentagram with his Cousin's blood.

"Stop him!" Called out London.

"_Staff of Love! Erotic Blast_!" Called out Neko,unleashing a hot pink blast of energy at him, striking Robbie in the chest.

"_Staff of Dreams! Aquatic Wave_!" Called out Kendrick, Dousing the ring of fire with a gigantic tidal wave.

"_Staff of The Warrior! Final Strike_!" Called out London, and struck Robbie down on his back.

"_Staff of the HooliganZ! Ultimate Wave_!" All three of them called out and destroyed Robbie in one final blast.

Kendrick took the bottle and led his friends back to Austin, Texas. It took a while to get back. But on the way, All three of them took a drink of the potion and transformed back into their adult forms.

They cheered as they flew back down to London's house and landed back in the room.

Christmas came the next day, and before everyone opened their gifts, They had dinner around 7:00 and desert around 10:00. London scooped out Neko's Homemade Blessing Blossom Fruit Salad into the bowls around the table…..And he slipped a ring into her bowl.

As London sat back down, he nudged Neko's arm which meant "Yo!" She saw London point to her bowl...she glanced at it and saw the ring.

"London! Does this mean what I think it means?!" said Neko in a suprised tone.

"Yes. " He said and kneeled down with her hand in his. "Miss Nekoyasha Aquariana Twinkle…Will you Marry me?" He took the ring and slid it onto her finger. The Diamond sparkled in the light of the chandelier...

She looked into his sparkling hazel eyes and said…

"I do!" She sobbed and clutched him tightly.

Kendrick smiled as he saw the newly engaged couple. The entire family cheered as they all got up to congratulate them and headed into the living room to open the gifts.

And as the snow fell outside the window and everyone had a wonderful Christmas….

Something new was starting.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dark Song of the Vampire, Coming soon!

_Neko and London are to be married! As they set up for the wedding that will take place after Valentine's day, A dark Vampire named Kevin Thorn arrives to crash the party! But he's not alone. Can the HooliganZ Slay the Vampire in time for the wedding? _

**_Miss Nekoyasha._**


End file.
